When the Cameras aren't Filming
by Neoraichu
Summary: What happens when the coyote and the roadrunner are done filming?
1. Chapter 1

When the Camera isn't Filming...

Beep Beep the Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that.

...

Riding on the enormous ACME rocket, the coyote gives chase to the Roadrunner. The rocket is slowly gaining on the roadrunner until the roadrunner suddenly moves to the side of the road and stops. He watches as the coyote sails over the edge of a cliff, pancakes on the other side, and falls several hundred feet to the bottom of the canyon stuck to the remains of the rocket. The rocket, which is really a giant fireworks rocket, explodes in a flurry of colored sparks. Back above, the cliff where the coyote hit shatters into huge boulders which careen down. The burnt and crispy coyote holds up a small umbrella and a sign that reads "Mommy!" just before getting hit by the tons and tons of rock. The rocks are followed by an ocean liner, an intercontinental ballistic missile, and caricatures of the entire cast of Gone with the Wind. The roadrunner zips up to the scene of carnage, turns to the screen, and says "Beep beep!"

An off-screen voice says "CUT! THAT'S A WRAP, FOLKS! LET'S CALL IT A DAY!"

Wile E crawls out from under the pile of debris as as Warner Brothers crew move in to clean up. He stands up, brushes himself off, and looks as good as new in a matter of seconds.

Another off-screen voice says, "It's Friday, boys! Come and get your paychecks!"

The coyote and the roadrunner walk off the road past several cameras mounted on dollies, and the associated crew attending them. They continue walking until they get to a group of trailers parked off the side of the road, and then up to one marked 'Payroll' on the door.

The coyote knocks on the door and waits. He begins tapping his foot, then finally turns around and holds up a sign reading, 'So, buddy, how's Matilda and the boys?'

The roadrunner holds up a sign reading, 'Excellent. The boys are growing like weeds.'

He holds up another sign that reads, 'When the boys leave the nest, me and the misses are taking a nice long vacation to the Bahamas.'

Coyote holds up a sign that reads, 'I envy you.'

'You do?'

'Sure. You have a family that loves you.'

'I'm sure you'll find someone to love someday.'

'Thanks'

'Great pratfalls today'

'Thanks'

'You're the best stuntman in toon history'

'Oh g'wan, I'm blushing over here'

'This show would be nothing without you'

'Don't sell yourself short, Beep Beep', and another sign 'You are my co-star after all'

'Thanks'

The trailer door finally opens, and a hand sticks out holding a pair of checks.

The Coyote takes the checks, and then sticks one under Beep Beep's wing. He sighs and turns to walk away.

'Whassa matter, buddy?' signs the roadrunner.

'Huh?' Another sign, 'It's nothing'

'You can tell me'

'I'm going to my trailer for a frozen dinner'

'Have a dinner with my family' Another sign, 'We're having Kansas Fake Chicken' Another sign, 'with all the side dishes'

A subtitles message appears at the bottom of the screen, pausing the action for a few seconds. It reads 'ROADRUNNERS ARE OMNIVORES WHO MAINLY LIVE ON A DIET OF INSECTS, LIZARDS, REALLY SMALL RODENTS, AND OF COURSE – KANSAS FAKE CHICKEN! Mr. Science'

'It won't be a bother?' signs coyote.

'Not a bit' Another sign, 'My sons adore your stunt work'

'Should I bring anything?'

'Bring soda if you want' Another sign, 'All we have is caffeine-free soda' Another sign, 'Matilda says I'm too hyper with regular soda'

'Caffeine-free? YUCK!' Another sign, 'If regular soda is a problem' Another sign, 'I'll just bring a gallon of sun tea'

'That's cool'

'What time?'

'5 pm?'

'Great, see you then'

The two part ways.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 2)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E stepped from the cheap cab that dropped him off in front of Beep Beep's house.

He looked at the nice two level house nestled deep in a well-to-do fenced in subdivision. It was a fashionable place in a fashionable neighborhood for the above average and well-to-do actors from the animation industry. There were no individual mail boxes, but passed by the cluster of mail and drop boxes as the cabbie was buzzed into the neighborhood by Matilda.

He glanced at the somewhat larger house next door belonging to one B. Bunny. He then glanced at the house on the other side, which was also somewhat larger than Beep Beep's house belonging to one F. Leghorn.

He looked down at the gallon of sun tea in his hand, and felt terribly out of place here. Sliding up to the door, he looked for a buzzer or door knocker. Grasping the knocker, he wrapped it three times.

The door flung open, and the coyote found that three red and gray roadrunner boys had latched them selves onto him: One around his head, one about his torso (and arms), and the third about his legs. They all excitedly said "Beep beep" at the coyote.

Beep Beep appeared at the door with Matilda in tow, and said "Beep beep" unto them. Matilda said "Beep beep" more forcefully, and then the boys finally let go of the coyote.

He then signed to Wile E, 'Please forgive the boys'. Then he signed 'They wanted to meet you so badly'.

Matilda then signed, 'Yes, I'm really sorry if they're bothering you'.

Wile E signed, 'Don't worry, I'm flattered'.

'Please come in, it's almost dinner time'.

'Great, can you put my sun tea in the fridge?'

'Sure, no problem'. She took the sun tea from his hand into her beak and raced back towards the kitchen.

Beep beep signed, 'Please come in and make yourself at home'.

'Thanks a lot'.

...

Beep Beep sat at the head of the table with Matilda on his left and Wile E on his right. The boys sat at the end of the table, with the oldest on his right, the youngest on the left, and the middle child at the end of the table.

Spread across the table was a feast the Wile E had trouble believing was possible. There was at least 3 buckets of Kansas Fake Chicken: 1 Unoriginal Recipe, 1 Extra Breaded, and 1 Baked-Like-It's-Faked. There was also a dozen Corn-on-the-Slob, a box of Hard-as-a-Puck-Biscuits, Mashed-Spuds-with-Genuine-Imitation-White-Gravy, and the Naturally-Gassy-Baked-Beans.

Wile E didn't even have to ask about being served. Matilda grabbed a plate and served him up a generous portion of everything. There was both white and dark meat portions of all three varieties. She even slathered butter and spooned extra gravy on the Biscuits for him. And his sun tea was poured in a large glass in front of him with plenty of ice cubes in it.

'Thanks', he signed. Matilda just warmly smiled back at him.

'Isn't this better than some frozen dinner?' signed Beep Beep.

'Certainly. A thousand thanks.'

'Frozen dinner?' signed Matilda. She then leaned close to her husband's ear and whispered "Beep beep."

'Am I bothering you?' signed Wile E.

'Oh no, the wife wants you over at least once every week!'

The boys excitedly cried "Beep beep!" as well.

'The cab would cost too much' he signed back.

'Then I'll come and get you,' signed Beep Beep, 'Matilda would never let me get away with not bringing you over here.'

'Wow. I'm at a loss.'

The boys beeped at the coyote, and Beep Beep signed, 'As soon as we're done with dinner, the boys MUST have you play horseshoes with them'.

'Thanks a lot'.

The boys "Beep beep" at their father again.

'The boys says they won't go easy on you cuz you're a big-shot star'.

Wile E laughed as he signed, 'I wouldn't want any special treatment'.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 3)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Beep Beep stepped out onto the front porch to retrieve the morning paper, but it wasn't there. He was wearing a white terrycloth bathrobe. Why wear one now when he normally goes around nude? _DON'T ASK ME, I'M JUST WRITING THIS_.

"Beep Beep", he muttered, which means "_Dang. I bet he threw the paper into the bushes again. Why do I even bother tipping him?_"

He walked around the front and started nosing through the bushes when he heard something from B. Bunny's house. Glancing up, he saw that it was Bugs coming out for his morning paper as well. Bugs was wearing his white cotton bathrobe and his white gloves. _AGAIN, DON'T ASK ME WHY_.

"Beep beep," he called, which means "_Good morning, Mr. Bunny. How fare you today_?"

"Good morning to you as well, neighbor," said the Bunny, "Why are you up so early?"

"Beep beep," he said, which means "_Gotta work, gotta work, gotta work_."

"What?" asked Bugs, "Didn't you get the message from the studio?"

"Beep beep," he said, which means "_Message? What message_?"

"Oh good grief," said Bug, "They don't need you today, doc. I'm standing in for you for some special episode. They got some talking coyote with a British accent to fill in for Wile E. Coyote as well."

"Beep beep," he said, which means "_Am I fired? Why this? Why now_?"

"Not that I know of, doc. The executives work in mysterious ways, ya know."

"Beep beep," he said, which means "_Has Wile E been informed of this_?"

"If it's news to you, I'm sure it's news to him too."

"Beep beep," he said, which means "_Thank you, Mr. Bunny. I must go check on Wile E right away._" He zipped around the bushes, grabbed the paper, and zipped back into the house.

"No problems, doc, and you can call me Bugs by the way!"

But Beep Beep was already in the house.

...

Beep Beep's car came down the road towards the bus stop closest to Wile E's house, which even then was a 1 mile walk for the coyote. As he suspected, there was about half a dozen people waiting for the bus to come, including the Coyote. He parked the car in the closest available space, and rushed over to the bus stop. The Coyote glanced up at him as he came over.

'Hey buddy, what's up?' he signed.

'Apparently no one bothered to tell you that you aren't working today', he signed back.

'What?'

'Mister Bugs Bunny and some coyote with a British accent are filling in for us today.'

'Are we fired?'

'Mr. Bunny said he hasn't heard anything about that.'

'Man, I almost wasted my money on a bus ticket.'

'Why don't you come over to my place?' he signed, and another sign, 'We can call the studio and find out what's going on together.'

Wile E just nodded as Beep Beep headed back to the car.

...

Matilda was worried. Beep Beep grabbed the car keys and drove off with hardly a word to her. She knew he wasn't going to work: It was too early, and he left his briefcase behind.

But she didn't have time to worry. The boys needed breakfast before they ran off to school, and she had to make sure that everything was in order: The bag lunches, their homework, and they funny clothes they had to wear in gym class.

Each boy was growing and needed a hearty breakfast of Imitation Chicken Puffs Cereal, buttered toast, fruit salad, a tall glass of orange juice, and of course, a tall glass of milk. Just what every growing (roadrunner) boy needed.

The boys hopped into the kitchen eager to face the new day. They all zipped to the table and started filling their beaks.

Matilda glanced out the window when she heard a car. Much to her relief, Beep Beep had returned. She then noticed that there was someone in the passenger seat. She raced to the door to see who it was.

When she opened the door, she discovered that it was Wile E Coyote that her husband brought over for some reason.

"Beep beep," she said, which means "_Honey, aren't you late for work_?"

"Beep beep," he replied, which means "_No dearest, there's no work today. I have to call the studio to find out what's going on._"

"Beep beep," she said, which means "_And I see you have Master Coyote with you..._"

"Beep beep," he answered, which means "_This affects him as well. I couldn't just let him buy a bus ticket and go all the way to the studio for nothing_."

'Am I bothering you?' signed the Coyote.

'No trouble at all,' signed Beep Beep and Matilda at the same time. The two stopped and looked at each other for a second before Matilda signed, 'Have you had breakfast, Master Coyote?'

'Please, I don't want to bother you.' he signed back.

'Come in, come in. It's not a bother at all,' signed Beep Beep.

The bus was approaching and the boys raced out the door with their backpacks and bags, but they all took a second to stop by Wile E and affectionately hugged him with one of their wings before they went on to the road.

'Have a good day, boys,' signed Wile E Coyote and Matilda at the same time. Beep Beep glanced from one sign to the other, but said nothing, as it apparently wasn't noticed by the Coyote or Matilda.

They all watched as the boys boarded the bus, and it drove away to stop every four or five houses to pick up more animation actor children until it turned the corner and disappeared from their sight.

'Come on, let's call the studio now,' signed Beep Beep.

Wile E followed Beep Beep into the house. Beep Beep went over to the phone, pulled it off the cradle, and used his beak to dial the studio number. He held his head close to the phone as it rang.

"Beep beep," he said, which means "_Hello? This is Beep Beep. Please put me through to the Roadrunner and Coyote Director's Office please._" There was a pause before he continued, "_Hello Miss Hendershot. May I speak to the Director please?_" Another pause, and said, "_Good Morning Sir. How are you?_" Another pause, and said, "_Yes, I just heard it from Mister Bunny next door. I would prefer to hear such things from the studio._" Another pause, and said, "_Ah, I'm sure it wasn't intentional either._" Another pause, and said, "_A week off paid?_" Another pause, and said, "_Well what about Wile E Coyote?_" Another pause, and said, "_An unpaid week off? Why doesn't he gaid paid time off?_" Another pause, and said, "_Get an agent? He has no agent?_" Another pause, and said, "_Oh, I see now, sir. Well, I'll see you next Monday at the regular time_?" Another pause, and said, "_Okay then, good bye._"

Wile E Coyote looked at the expression on Beep Beep's faced, and signed 'Something wrong, buddy?'

'We have the week off because of the work with B. Bunny and your stand in,' he signed back.

'Is it paid?'

'Mine is, but yours isn't.'

'I live from paycheck to paycheck. What'll I do?'

'You'll stay here with us until you get back to work and paid,' signed Matilda.

'I can't.'

'I insist.'

'You're all too kind.'

'Don't give another though to it. Now come to the kitchen and get breakfast.'

'Okay.'


	4. Chapter 4

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 4)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E awoke in the morning with a start. He sat bolt upright when he realized he was not in his normal bed. For a few seconds, he was confused by the bedroom he awoke in. Then he relaxed as he remembered he was at Beep Beep's house, and he had been sleeping in their guest room. He sighed as he wiped his brow with the back of his paw.

He panicked again when he glanced at the clock and realized it was 8:32 in the morning. Jumping out of bed, he searched for his stuff... until he remembered that he was on unpaid leave. No one was expecting him to come to work any time this week. Again, he sighed as he wiped his brow with the back of his paw.

Then he noticed that someone laid a red linen bathrobe at the base of his bed that looked like it was straight out of the laundry. He slipped on the robe and tied the sash, and he noticed that it was slightly loose all over, but still the nicest bathrobes he had ever worn.

His thoughts drifted back to the day before, when he spent his first whole day with his co-worker and his family. Three solid meals, all in the same day. Watching soap operas with Matilda. Watching cop shows with Beep Beep. Spending a couple of hours playing horseshoes with the boys after they came home from school. Staying up all night watching romantic action comedy movies with Beep Beep and Matilda. It all seemed too good to be true, like he was going to wake up back in his dumpy old trailer and realize it was all a dream.

But no, it was all real. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Creeping down the stairs quietly, he noticed that Beep Beep was napping on the couch. He took a clean table cloth and put it over him like a bed sheet.

He then crept into the kitchen, and noticed that Matilda was asleep on the kitchen table. She must have dozed off after the boys ran off for school. He took a clean tablecloth and put it over her like a bed sheet. He then quietly gathered the morning dishes and put them in the sink. Taking an apron from under the sink, he slipped it on and got to work. He first put the leftovers onto one plate and he ate them all. 'Waste not, want not,' he thought, 'and it's still all really yummy.'

Rather than make noise by running the dishwasher, he hand washed the dishes so it would be quiet. Besides, he was always used to hand washing his dishes anyways. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to operate the dishwasher.

Glancing over at Matilda, he felt bad because he insisted they stay up for 'just one more movie'. But he couldn't just go to bed without seeing the movie about funny talking kid spy cars who lived in the garage/secret base with the little blue mice who lived in the wall and wore marshmallow hats so they wouldn't be bothered by the talking bees with magic wands who were critically important in traveling to the magical land in the water closet in England during the big war, in 3-D Technovision and Dolby Stereo! He just wished he could remember what the darn movie was called. It was just as well because he concluded that the whole movie was a little too corny and stereotypical to be all that enjoyable.

Beep Beep came into the kitchen as he started drying and stacking the dishes, draped his wings over her shoulders, and gently pressed his beak against hers. He could hear her waking up as the two shared the kiss, and he wondered if he was hearing him giving her some tongue in the process. Blushing, he turned back to the sick and focused on the dishes.

But soon he had to glance over his shoulder when he heard a mass laid out the the kitchen table. Much to his surprise (and embarrassment), Beep Beep had laid his wife on the kitchen table back down and legs up.

"Beep beep," she said quietly.

Beep beep looked up, and his eyes went wide as if he just realized that the coyote was even in the kitchen at all.

'You want me to get lost, don't you?' he signed.

'No no!' he signed back. He paused and then signed, 'Okay, we just need 15 minutes of alone time'.

Wile E nodded as he went to the living room, switched on the TV, and turned the volume up enough to not hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"Oh mon cheri," moaned Pepe from the TV, "Let us go to the Casbah where we can make the sweet sweet music =smooch, smooch, smooch= because your chocolate hunk of dark love is here for you =smooch, smooch, smooch= and we shall be together for ever and ever =smooch, smooch, smooch=" Penelope vanished from his arms in a cloud of smoke. "Aw," sighed Pepe as he glanced at the screen, "Mon petit, she is the shy one, no?"

He giggled at the skunk who would never learn and never change. The skunk who would never ever give up his pursuit of love, even if it was just the same cat and the same case of mistaken identity over and over and over again.

There was a noise and he glanced towards the kitchen door in time to see Beep Beep run through carrying Matilda in his wings. He raced by and up the stairs, and heard a shower turning on scant seconds later.

Then the next feature came up. The Coyote sighed as Bugs outmaneuvered and outwitted the poor Tasmanian Devil over and over, nailing him with bear traps and feeding him bombs disguised as various dishes. Another slob who would never learn not to mess with the Bunny.

He realized he couldn't hear the shower any longer, but instead heard bed springs squeaking and moaning.

'Goodness,' thought the Coyote, 'I had no idea he was such an...' He blushed before he could finish the thought, which had already derailed and fallen into the yawning chasm of his mind to explode at the bottom of the ravine that formed the gutter of his mind.

Then the loudmouth rooster and the lazy dog had a huge fight over trying to convince the chickenhawk who he was really supposed to eat. The scene ended with both of them getting dragged away with lumps on their heads as the chickenhawk headed for the barbeque grill.

'Ah,' he thought, 'I just love those guys.'

He then noticed that the bed noises had stopped, but now the shower was running again.

Then Bugs had to stop the little Martian dude from blowing up the Earth yet again. There was all sorts of chases and action with Earth-busting explosives, death-ray pistols and Instant Martian Minion pills. He winds up blowing up half of the moon and two-thirds of Mars as well, leaving Marvin to hang from a sliver of what was left of Mars. 'Oh Bugs,' he thought, 'is there no limit to your acting talents?'

Then he heard the shower stop, and a scant moment later, Beep Beep and Matilda coming down the stairs in bathrobes.

'I hope we weren't too awkward for you,' signed Beep Beep, and then signed 'We've been really trying to have a little girl added to the family.'

'It's nothing,' he signed back, 'Don't worry about it.'

"Beep beep," said Matilda quietly into her husband's ear.

'Oh, and Matilda thanks you for the dishes and taking care of the breakfast leftovers,' signed Beep Beep.

'The least I could do,' he signed back.

"Beep beep," said Matilda quietly into her husband's ear.

'My wifey is just curious about where you disposed of the leftovers.'

'I ate them.'

The two roadrunners just blinked at the coyote.

'What? Did I do something wrong?'

There was a pause before 'No no, it's nothing at all. You just didn't have to do any of that for us.'

'I wanted to.'

Matilda ran over to Wile E and hugged him with her wings as she said, "Beep beep."

'What?'

'Matilda just said, "_You're the most considerate guest we've ever had. I'm so glad that you're staying here with us_", and I agree with her.'

She emphasized the point with a big kiss on his cheek, making the Coyote blush a little.

'I'm just glad that you're letting me impose on you and stay here at all.'

'Don't worry about it.'


	5. Chapter 5

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 5)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E was watching television alone while Beep Beep and Matilda were discussing some 'family matters' when there was a knock at the front door. There was a stillness of several seconds, and then the knock came again. He noticed no one was zipping to the door, so he got up and answered it on his own initiative. Surprisingly, he opened the door to find himself face to face with Bugs Bunny.

"What's up, doc?" asked the Bunny characteristically.

'How can I help you?' signed Wile E.

"Beep Beep is giving me a ride to the ACME Mega-Warehouse Store."

'_You_ need a ride there?'

"Yeah doc, the Maserati Sebring just doesn't have any trunk space at all. It just won't hold the bulk items I buy at the Warehouse Store."

'Well, come in. I'm sure someone will be down in a moment.'

"Tanks a lot," said the Bunny evenly.

He glanced up the stairs, and then turned to the Coyote and asked quietly, "They ain't rutting again, are they?"

'They did that this morning.'

"In front of you?" he asked quieter.

'Almost. Why?'

"I've been a guest here before, and it happened to me. It was rather embarrassing, doc."

'They're just madly in love.'

"It must be wonderful. I don't have any goyls I'd wanna bang on the kitchen table in the morning."

'They still act like teenagers in love.'

"I'm sure they do..." said Bugs, who suddenly looked up and spoke up, "There you are, Beep Beep. I was worried that ya forgot all about me, doc."

'Of course not, Master Bunny,' signed Beep Beep.

"Please, call me Bugs."

'It just doesn't feel proper to address you with such a degree of familiarity.'

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

'Do you want to come with, buddy?' he signed to Wile E.

'Uh, sure. I have nothing else to do.'

"The more, the merrier," said Bugs cheerily.

The Roadrunner turned and looked upstairs as he said "Beep beep!", which means "_Honey, I'm taking Master Bunny and Wile E to the ACME Mega-Warehouse Store_! _We'll be back in a while_!"

From upstairs was heard "Beep beep!", which means "_All right, dearest_. _I can clean the house while you're gone_. _Please don't forget to buy the canister of milk and the twenty pound box of Imitation Chicken Puffs_. _We're out of both_."

The Roadrunner replied "Beep beep!", which means "_Okay sweetums_! _I love you_!"

From upstairs was heard "Beep beep!", which means "_Don't forget that Master Bunny promised you gas money_. _You know we're running low_."

The Roadrunner replied "Beep beep!", which means "_He's a hare of his word_. _I'm sure he will_."

The three of them headed out to Beep Beep's car. Since Bugs lived next door, there was no need for him to take anything out of his own garage.

Beep Beep got in the driver's seat while Bugs sat beside him, and Wile E sat in the back seat just behind the Roadrunner. He started up the (1958) Cadillac Sedan de Ville and drove away.

...

The Cadillac pulled into the parking lot as Beep Beep looked for an open place to park. The place was really busy, so he had to park 3 lanes to the right of the doorway and almost 40 car widths away. Beep Beep walked slowly enough that Bugs and Wile E could easily keep up.

Bugs looked around as they walked, and then suddenly blurt out, "Hey Daffy! Daffy! Wait up for us, doc!" Sure enough, two lanes over and 20 car widths ahead was in fact, Daffy Duck.

Daffy turned, impatiently tapping his webbed foot as Bugs crossed over to catch up. Wile E and Beep Beep were close behind on Bug's heels.

"Well, here's a crew I'd never thought I'd see together," sighed Daffy as Bugs and the others caught up to him.

"Oh," said Bugs, "Beep Beep is just givin me a ride. The Maserati Sebring just ain't got no trunk space."

"Oh boo-hoo," said the Duck cynically, "what happened to the '58 Ford Fairlane 500 Skyliner Hardtop Convertable?"

"I had to sell that baby during the last writer's strike. You know it broke my heart to sell her."

"We all had to make sacrifices."

"Yeah... I know."

"I had to sell my house and move into an apartment complex. I'm surrounded by gawking humans who can't talk about anything other than the high and mighty Bugs Bunny."

"Come'on Daff. You know I ain't got nuthin ta do with that kind of stuff. I'd love to give you equal billing with me."

"Whatever," sighed the Duck, "so what brings you around here?"

"Bulk supplies. It's a new trend."

"It has its... advantages. I suppose. I see you brought the second stringers with you," said Daffy as he indicated towards Beep Beep and Wile E.

Beep Beep looked surprised at Daffy's words while Wile E just scowled uneasily.

"I've heard the scuttlebutt," said the Duck, "and I think Bugs and this British Coyote are soon going to replace you two permanently."

Beep Beep looked shocked while Wile E just looked disappointed.

"Daffy," said Bugs, "You know you shouldn't spread rumors around like dat. There ain't nothing like that being heard from the Studio big-wigs. I'm sure they'd say something by now if even a whif of that was true."

Daffy looked at Beep Beep and Wile E darkly and said, "Well I'd be covering my back if I were you guys. Just sayin." He turned about, and then said, "Are you guys coming or what?"

"We're coming, doc," said Bugs, "We're coming."


	6. Chapter 6

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 6)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E pushed the trolley about as they looked around the ACME Mega-Warehouse Store. He insisted since it looked awkward when Beep Beep tried pushing it around with his wings. They was so much stuff in the store, and in sizes he could only have imagined a scant 30 minutes earlier. The 10-gallon canister of milk and the 20-pound box of Imitation Chicken Puffs sitting on the trolley alone were proof of that. He figured Bugs normally helped him with these trips, but he was off shopping somewhere with Daffy.

He shivered when he remembered the Duck's warning to watch their backs. He wondered if there was really any chance that he and Beep-Beep could be replaced by Bugs Bunny and some British coyote. Would Beep-Beep's fans stand for such a thing? Was it even conceivable?

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see that Beep-Beep tapped him with his wing.

'You want a drink from the food stand? I'll pay' he signed.

'If its not a bother...'

'Great, let's go'

He followed the Roadrunner towards the food stand as he pushed the trolley along. When they got to the food stand, he noticed that Bugs and Daffy were already at the checkout with two orders of nachos and two drinks already waiting for them.

"I left my wallet at home so..." began Daffy.

"Yeah yeah," said Bugs knowing it was a blatant lie, "I got dis one covered." He pulled his wallet and laid some cash on the counter. Wile E figured they had to be friends if Bugs was willing to put up with such behavior.

The Roadrunner and the Coyote got into line, several people away from the counter. Beep Beep was already scanning the menu board, making the Coyote believe that he wanted more than just a drink. Wile E avoided reading the menu, feeling he would have to ask Beep Beep for something to eat and then feel bad about mooching off his buddy. A problem Daffy did not appear to have at all. Bugs and Daffy took their orders in the meantime, and headed to an open table.

"Hey boy, I say hey boy, mighty funny runnin into you here," said a familiar voice over his shoulder. He looked around and notice that Foghorn Leghorn had approached from somewhere, he was sure that such a large and loud rooster would normally be hard to miss, and was standing beside Beep Beep. The rooster had his arm around the Roadrunner's shoulders, playfully shaking him back and forth.

'Hello Master Leghorn' signed Beep Beep.

"Aw boy," sighed Foghorn, "You're so cute when you's so formal. I tells ya and tells ya that you can call me Foghorn. Or you can call me Foggy. Or you can call me Leggy. Or you can call me Corny. Or you can call me when you're lonely and need a man to talk to. Oh look boy, I made a funny."

He playfully slapped Beep Beep on the back as he belly laughed. Then unexpectedly, he bear hugged the smaller bird and smooched him on the cheek, making the Roadrunner blush.

Wile E smirked. He heard the rumors that in spite of all the hens he made love to, he was always found giving his hugs and kisses to the gents. Of course, he behavior never carried over to the silver screen. They never really gave him any scripts with hens young and hot enough to make a fuss over. In fact, the Coyote wondered if he ever worked with any other hen other than the old bird who could have been his mother if she laid him at a young age.

He noticed that now the rooster was running his hand over Beep Beep's well muscled chest and belly, feeling the feathers slightly ruffled as he did so.

"I could be so jealous of you, boy," he giggled as Beep Beep blushed even more, "So handsome. So fit. So cute. I wish I was born a Greater Roadrunner. I'd be livin the Life of Riley." He leaned close to Beep Beep's ear as he whispered, "Maybe I'd be your co-co-star, son. Wouldn't two Roadrunners in one show be so sweet?"

Beep Beep just blinked at Foghorn.

"Don't look so serious son. I's just an old rooster who's funnin with ya. A regular barrel of monkeys, I say. I jus wants ta see ya smilin, boy."

Beep Beep smiled, even if it looked a little forced to Wile E. Foghorn just bust out laughing.

"Aw, you're just so precious, son!"

He wrapped his arm about Beep Beep's neck like a friendly headlock and used his other hand to playfully ruffle his crest feathers. Wile E stepped up and tapped Foghorn on the shoulder, causing him to look in the Coyote's direction as if he'd just seen him for the first.

"So y'all is here too?" he asked as he wrapped his arm about the Coyote while leaving the other arm about Beep Beep's neck. "It's just swell how you two get along off the set. Just precious."

Wile E noticed the dirty look the three of them were getting from Daffy, but Bugs seemed to be too wrapped up in their conversation to pay attention. Daffy put the drink to his mouth and made a point to make a loud sucking sound from his straw.

"I done heard some scuttlebutt from over at the studio, boys. I say I say if they ever cuts ya loose, I'd certainly do my best to get y'all into my crew. My set is really big and needs a lot of folks to take care of it. Foghorn Leghorn does nothing good if he don't take care of his buddies, no?"

'I don't take the rumors seriously', signed Beep Beep.

"Ah to be so young and so confident. I likes that in you, son."


	7. Chapter 7

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 7)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Beep Beep and Wile E advanced to the counter while Foghorn followed behind, intent on speaking to the two of them while continuing to keep his arms about them. Wile E noticed that Foghorn's arm had drifted from Beep Beep's shoulder and neck down his back to the middle of the back while the arm about him remained at shoulder level. He was only half paying attention to what the rooster was even saying at that point.

"...and then I put the _whoopee cushion_ in the dog house during the shooting break... and then he got in for the next scene: =long fart/whoopee cushion noise= AH-HA-HA! Everyone else though the Dog did it... laugh my butt off... and it was then that I noticed the hot sauce in MY COFFEE... and then I took the half empty cough syrup bottle, refilled the rest with moon shine, and then... AW, he was so dang drunk... He really thought he could get ME with the old bear trap in the toilet gag..."

Now the old rooster's hand was down to Beep Beep's rump just above his tail feathers. The young brunette with square glasses and hair net waited patiently as Foghorn regaled the boys at the counter. Wile E looked at her and shrugged. Beep Beep seemed mesmerized by the tales of the vastly older rooster.

"...so the door opens and the box of mouse traps falls right on him... and then I open the coffee filter and realized that wasn't coffee, it was ground up COW PIE... I can't say in public what _part of the dog's body_ got caught in that mouse trap, but it sure hurt son... I makes a funny..."

Beep Beep's tail feathers twitched, and Wile E noticed the old bird's hand was lightly stroking them.

"Can you make an order _some time today_?" asked the counter cashier who had crossed her arms under her bosom. The baggy orange sweater was lifted, making her bosom just a little rounder and fuller, though he doubted she was consciously aware that she was doing it. It also made her name tag more visible. It simply read 'VELMA'.

The old rooster suddenly stopped talking. "I say I say," he begged, "I'm sorry if I'm holding things up here. I wasn't going to order nothing myself."

The growing line of several people behind them groaned.

Beep Beep signed, 'Two extra-large drinks, decaffeinated diet cola for me and regular cola for the other, and two jumbo deluxe polish dogs please.'

She nodded, rang it up, and said, "That will be $2.50 please."

Beep Beep placed three ones and signed, 'Please keep the change'.

She smiled awkwardly and replied, "I'm sorry sir, I'm not allowed to accept tips."

Beep Beep nodded as she slid the change across the counter to him.

"Your order will be ready in 5 minutes, but I can give you your drinks right now."

She then took two cups, added ice and soda, and then slid the soda cups over the counter to them.

Wile E nodded as he took the cups and headed for a table. Beep Beep glanced back when he felt Foghorn removing his hand from his tail, but apparently said nothing if he noticed it.

"Well," said the Rooster, "I got me some things ta do. I'll see ya boys around the studio when y'all gets back ta work." He turned after giving one more snug to Beep Beep and headed off for the front door.

When they sat down at the table, the noticed that Daffy was keeping an eye on the old Rooster as he made his way out. It wasn't a nice look.

"Hey doc," asked Bugs to Beep Beep, "Ya got everything ya need?"

'Almost', signed Beep Beep.

"Good," he answered, "Cause I'm about ready to check out. You gonna be long?"

'Not long'.

"Great, I'll get in the checkout line now then."

Beep Beep nodded. 'As soon as we're done eating'.

"Well I haven't got all day," sighed Daffy, "I need to go home and take a shower now."

Bugs watched Daffy leave, and asked "I wonder what got into him?"

Beep Beep shrugged as he sipped his soda.

"I just sometimes can't understand him."

Wile E nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 8)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E and Beep Beep ate their food, and took their drinks back to the aisles. The Coyote was pushing the cart as he was the most willing and able to do so. Beep Beep went to the bathroom supplies isle as Wile E followed close behind. He waited as Beep Beep mulled over soap and shampoo until the two of them were alone in the aisle.

'Beep Beep?' he signed.

'Yes?' signed back the Roadrunner.

'Did you know that Foghorn had his hand on your tail?'

'Of course I did.'

'That doesn't bother you?'

'A little bit. He's an old bird and he's pretty harmless.'

'It's wasn't awkward?'

'Oh it was, but I wasn't going to make a fuss over it.'

'Why put up with it?'

'He's one of my favorite actors, and I can put up with a little eccentricity on his part.' Another sign, 'I noticed you didn't say anything either.'

'I didn't think it was my place to.'

'Foghorn thought he was getting away with something, it was innocent enough, it made him happy, and it's not my place to judge what makes him happy.'

'You're rather tolerant.'

'Thank you. I try.'

Beep Beep dropped a pack of bath towels on the trolley. Wile E was looking over the latest brand of liquid hand soap. It came with a smaller bottle that included a convenient pump so you didn't have to open the bottle to use it. It was so convenient.

'Do you want one?' asked Beep Beep.

'It's way too pricey.'

'Put in on the trolley and don't worry about it.' And another, 'I've been meaning to try that myself.'

The Coyote nodded as he put in on the trolley.

'Well, I think that's it. Let's check out.'

Wile E nodded as they headed for the checkout lines.

...

Bugs had already run through the checkout, and was waiting just inside the exit side of the building as it was just too hot to wait for his friends out by the car. He smiled and nodded at the various toons and humans as they exited the store by him. There was a store employee nearby checking the register receipts to make sure that nothing was being stolen, and that every price was rung up properly. She was a bit on the elderly side, with streaks of gray in her otherwise black hair, and there was bifocals perched upon her nose.

He then felt a small human girl hugging his legs. Glancing down, he noticed that she was barely tall enough to clear his fuzzy bunny tail. She was wearing a small pink dress that was decorated with pink ribbons and bows that made her look rather cute. It also went well with her pale white skin, curly blond hair and her baby blue eyes.

"I wuv bunny," she said.

"I'm sure you do," replied Bugs as he patted her on the head.

"Leave the nice rabbit alone, dear," said her mother as she pushed her trolley by, "I'm sure he's busy and doesn't need you bothering him."

"It's not a problem," said Bugs.

The child reluctantly released Bug's legs, and waved as she walked out. Bugs couldn't help but wave back to her. She smiled so broadly that Bugs couldn't help but smile back. He didn't even realize that other people were moving past him until a teenage human girl put an unexpected hug on him.

"I love your work, Bugs," she cooed as he looked back. She was more his size, with brown eyes and black hair that ran straight down past her rib cage. Her black tube top and black mini-skirt placed an emphasis on her curves and her very white skin. She had knee high stiletto heeled boots that were most likely leather, and black leather bracelets as well.

"I like my fans," said Bugs back.

She leaned close to his ear and said very softly, "Would you like to sign my breast?"

Bugs gulped and said, "Dis ain't exactly the place for that."

She took a business card from her purse, wrote something on the back with a sharpie, and put the card into his hand as she cooed, "Why don't you call me and discuss it sometime?"

"Uh... sure," replied Bugs as he closed his hand. She cupped her hands about his gloved hand, and smiled. When she left, he noticed a rather large and exposed tattoo on her lower back depicting buck and doe rabbits in various interactions, including rutting and some odd buck-on-buck and doe-on-doe interactions he could only guess were somehow homosexual in nature (as none of the bucks had a visible erection on them).

She stopped for a second, turned and blew a kiss at Bugs. Of course, she was a non-toon human, so there was no kiss actually flying at him. He was somewhat grateful for that quirk. "Call me," she said as she walked away.

"Goyls," muttered Bugs, "I'm not sure if I'll ever get their idea of fandom."

"I'm glad you didn't try to sign her breast, Mr Bunny," said the lady checking out the register receipts, "I'd hate to have to tell you to leave let alone have a young woman arrested for indecent exposure in a public place."

"It's okay," replied Bugs, "I totally understand."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

He glanced back at the checkout lines, and noticed that Beep Beep and Wile E were finally in line and waiting for the checkout.


	9. Chapter 9

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 9)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Beep Beep and Wile E met Bugs at the door, and the rabbit regaled them with his fan encounter as they took their goods out to the car. Bugs unrolled his hand and looked at the front of the card that the young lady 'fan' had given to him. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed it belonged to a Tattoo Parlor. Turning the card, he noted the name and number she had scrawled on the back.

He was tempted to just throw the card away, but didn't want to litter, so he stuck the card in one of his toon pockets. Wile E noticed the card as well, but decided not to sign anything about it.

Once they were at the car, Beep Beep unlocked the trunk and they unloaded their various goods into it. Then they climbed into the car, with Beep Beep driving, Bugs at shotgun, and Wile E sitting just behind the driver. Beep Beep started the car and adjusted the air conditioning before checking around, and pulling out. He then drove towards the street exit.

Wile E gently tapped Bugs on the shoulder as he signed, 'Just out of curiosity, how much do you really like human women?'

"Aw come on, doc," giggled Bugs, "ya know they always exaggerate that sort of stuff in my films. I'd much rather have a hot doe like Daisy Lou. The studio expects me ta hang out with human and toon-human goyls to keep up =air quote= 'da image' =air quote="

'I guessed as much, but I didn't want to presume.'

"Yeah, so when da human women hit on me, I can't be rude and tell dem I ain't interested. I just make an excuse why I can't pursue dem without hurting dere feelings. Sometimes it's hard to balance dere sense that I'm turned on to them with the reality that I'm not all that interested in their bodies."

'I guess I'm glad I don't have your issues.'

"It all comes with da fame and money, doc. If ya ever get dere, you'll probably have dese problems as well."

Wile E shrugged.

'Master Bunny?' signed Beep Beep.

"Call me Bugs," he replied, "What'cha need?"

'The wife asked me to be sure you got me some gasoline on the way home.'

"Dat's what I promised ya doc, dat's what we'll do. Just stop at whatever gas station ya use and I'll buy ya a tank full."

'Thank you.'

"Ain't no problem. I's a rabbit of my word."

They drove but a block down the road before turning into a Gas'N'Pass Station. Beep Beep pulled up to the first open pump, and switched off the ignition.

"I'll take da money to the counter," he said as he climbed out, "You just pump da gas until it's full and signal me when it's time to collect da change."

Beep Beep nodded as he climbed out, and readied himself to pump the gas. Wile E also got out of the car so he could do the car's windows while Beep Beep was pumping the gasoline. He grabbed some paper towels and took the squeegee from the pail of dirty soapy water, shook off the excess water, and started on the front windshield.

While Bugs waited for the pumping to finish, he picked up a paper and looked over the headlines.

"Holy cow!" he cried as he spied the headlines. He slapped a dollar on the counter and ran out to the car with the paper without waiting for his change.

"Doc! Doc!" he yelled as he ran up to Beep Beep, "Ya gotta see dis!" He practically shoved the paper into Beep Beep's face as he went.

Beep Beep gasp as he read the headline: '**Protests Planned Over Firing of Coyote and Roadrunner**'.

Wile E glanced over Beep Beep's shoulder as he read further down into the article.

'_**The Studio tomorrow is rumored by reliable sources that the lovable Beep Beep the Roadrunner and the comical Wile E Coyote will be officially fired and released from their contracts sometime in the next two days, as leaked to the paper from someone on the inside. Fans are enraged at the possibility of the firings, and are already planning massive protests outside the Studio gates that will threaten to shut down the Studio if they go ahead with these plans. It's uncertain what the future of the cartoon star and stunt toon will be at this point, as neither has been reached for comments. The rumors of them being replaced are also unsubstantiated at this point**_.'

'Oh my', signed Beep Beep.

'Did you know?' signed Wile E.

"I swear I ain't hoid nuthin about any of dis, doc."

The two nodded to the bunny. Bugs folded the paper and stuffed it in the glove box before he went back inside to wait to collect the change from the gas.

'Are you worried?' signed Wile E to Beep Beep.

'No, it still sounds like scuttlebutt and rumors to me'

Wile E wasn't entirely convinced that his friend was being fully honest with him, but decided not to press the issue at this point. He simply went back to cleaning the windows as his friend pumped the gas. The Coyote was worried about their futures.


	10. Chapter 10

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 10)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

After putting gas in the tank and reading the troubling newspaper headline, the three friends returned to Beep Beep's house. Matilda was waiting for them on the porch as they pulled in.

"Beep Beep," she said as soon as she thought her husband could hear, which translates as "_Is it true, honey-bunch? Have you been fired?_"

"Beep Beep," he replied calmly, which translates as "_Calm yourself my love. It's just rumor. If it were true, we would have heard something officially from the Studio by now. I know its hard, but try not to lose any sleep over this until it's official._"

She rushed to him and put her wings about his chest. He returned her embrace with his wings over her wings.

"Beep Beep," she moaned, which translates as "_Oh honey, what about the baby girl we want? I can't stand the thought of bringing another life into our lives if we can't raise her the way she would deserve._"

"Beep Beep," he replied seriously, which translates as "_I swear upon my love for you that one way or another, I'll take care of you, the boys, and any additions to the family that might come down the line now or in the future._"

The two put there heads together as a gesture of unity and love, and rubbed their beaks along side the others with tender grace. Her eyes were closed tight, and Bugs was sure that she was fighting the urge to cry.

Bugs leaned over to Wile E and said quietly, "I tinks dey gots some serious stuff ta talks about, an I thinks dey needs dere alone time. I'll help unload his stuff to da kitchen, and den I'll take my stuff home. Can ya help me?"

Wile E nodded.

By the time that Bugs and Wile E had placed Beep Beep's purchases in the kitchen and stowed the milk in the fridge, they returned to find that Matilda was crying and shaking against Beep Beep. Beep Beep just stood as he tried to remain calm and looked sadly at Bugs and Wile E.

"Come on doc," said Bugs, "I tink we's getting in dere way here."

So Wile E helped Bugs take in his stuff next. Once everything was out of the trunk, the Coyote closed the trunk quietly as to not bother the Roadrunners.

As he was going back to the front door of Bug's house, he glanced out the parlor window at the two Roadrunners, and then signed to Bugs, 'Please drive me home.'

"Without saying good-bye?" he asked.

'I've imposed too much already', he signed, and another sign, 'It's best if I go for now'.

"Sure thing doc," he said, "but don't you have anything to pack before you go?"

'No' was the simple reply.

So Bugs led Wile E to his garage where he was keeping his Maserati Sebring, and the two got it. Bugs opened the door with the garage remote just before starting the engine. They pulled out as Wile E looked towards the two Roadrunners. He wasn't sure if he could see him, so he waved good-bye just in case he was looking that way.

Once they turned onto the street, Bugs remotely closed the garage door.

As they drove away, the Coyote looked over his shoulder and saw that Beep Beep was taking his wife up to the front door.

…

It seemed like only a short while before Wile E was standing at the door to his old trailer, waving good-bye to Bugs as he drove away. The two said nothing to each other as they drove. There was only the soothing music from the car radio to pass the time. Bugs always had a thing for the classical music of ages gone past, like Bach.

Even if he didn't have to go to work, he knew he had to go to the Studio and find out the truth as soon as the next day. It was lucky he still had enough cash stashed away to cover bus tickets for his trip to the studio.

But that would be tomorrow. He turned to his trailer and used the key under the rock to let himself in.

The old and familiar smells hit him like a brick, and he knew he was back in his old filthy digs. He went to his tattered recliner and sat down heavily, causing the chair to creak and protest. With a slight reach to the right, he turned on his almost antique radio.

"_Coming up in our next segment, we'll be playing a hot new song, 'Who do you love?' by the Yardbirds. But first, a news break for all of you cartoon fans, rumors continue to fly about the possible firing of Beep Beep the Roadrunner from Warner Brothers Studios. It's still unofficial and rumor, but most people are taking this news as fact at this point. There will be a massive protest outside the gates of the Studio tomorrow in support of the beloved feathered actor. Apparently there is still no comment from the beloved bird_."

He switched off the radio and went back to his bed. The day seemed to weight down on him, and he felt ready to sleep and perchance to dream.


	11. Chapter 11

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 11)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Velma and the other protesters gathered at the gates of the Studio more than an hour before they opened for business in the morning. There were a few hundred protesters gathered by the time the guards approached the gate to open it that day. They made sure their signs were in order and passed out to the nearly furious mob. While there was no official organizers to the protest, they were fairly well acting as if they were. Velma was given a sign that read, 'DON'T SEND OUR ROADRUNNER OUT ON THE PIKE!'

It was her first protest, and she wanted it to be something she could remember fondly for a long time. She wasn't the kind of person to be upset by changes in television until they messed with her Beep Beep. The Roadrunner was a childhood hero of hers, and even the Coyote spurred fond memories in her mind. The thing upsetting her most was how they were using another one of her idols, Bugs Bunny, to institute these changes.

The Studio was open for business even though they decided to keep the gates closed, for they wouldn't let any protesters onto the Studio grounds. It was almost more of a strike than a protest, as the protesters were just as inclined not to let anyone cross their protest line as the Studio was inclined to keep the gates closed.

Shortly after the Studio was supposed to open, a Maserati Sebring pulled up to the crowd at the gates. It was none other than Bugs Bunny himself. He stood on the hood of his own car and address the crowd with a megaphone.

"I haven't heard nothin about the Roadrunner being fired, docs, but if dey think I's gonna let them fire da Roadrunner onna account of me, day's crazy! I'll QUIT before I let dem fire da Roadrunner an da Coyote! Please let me tru ta talk to da studio!"

The crowd parted before Bugs' car as he drove up to the gates to the Studio. He was allowed in although there was a bunch of Studio security to make sure that no protesters would get in with Bugs as well. They were generally supportive of Bugs, and it seemed that no one was really blaming him for the current situation. Bugs waved appreciatively at the protesters on both sides of his car, and he generally looked positive and upbeat about the whole thing.

The gates were closed after Bugs went in, and the crowd of protesters resumed their place before the gates. Velma was inclined to stay on the sidewalk and out of the way of the gates, standing across the drive from the Studio guardhouse.

While the crowd was parted, she could see some reporters and television station vehicles across the street. She knew that this was a big deal and would be reported on the nightly news as well as the daily newspapers.

She could hear the people talking among themselves as she help up her sign.

"Bugs is a stand-up guy. I'm sure he's got nothing to do with this."

"It's the greedy Studio managers!"

"We can have our Roadrunner and our Bunny too!"

She was moved by the sincerity of the crowd. They weren't a mob, nor mindlessly angry, but they did know what they wanted. They knew what they stood for. She was proud to protest with them.

It was about then that the city bus came by. She normally wouldn't have bothered looking, as it was just another bus unloading another group of passengers, but something told her she should look this time. Something told her she would see something important if she paid attention this time. So she looked towards the bus stop and noticed that there was a lone coyote who just got off the bus. It was someone she knew not so much personally as by his recognition. It was Wile E. Coyote.

She walked over to the bus stop. It seemed like she was the only person in the protest group who was. She still had her sign over her shoulder, but it was laid back. The Coyote looked up at her as she approached him curiously.

'Can I help you?' he signed.

For some reason, she was too choked up to talk to him, so she simply let the sign fall to the ground as she hugged him with both arms. He felt warm and fuzzy to her, and not the way she thought a toon would feel.

For a few seconds, he stood there awkwardly, but then he put his arms about her and hugged her back as his own sign fell to the ground.

For some reason she couldn't quite understand herself, she realized that she was crying on the shoulder of the Coyote. It just didn't seem fair that he was getting treated like he was. She just closed her eyes and let it go.

She didn't realize that she was making a bit of scene. It wasn't obvious that a number of protesters had come over to see what was happening. Others soon realized that it was in fact Wile E. Coyote had come to the studio and offered their support to the stuntman.

"Don't give up," said one man.

"We'll get your job back and make sure you keep it," said another.

"It's not a lot," said a woman in the crowd, "but I hope it helps." She took one of his hands, opened it and slipped a five-dollar bill into it.

"I want you to have this too," said a skinny man as he put a few ones into Wile E's hand as well.

A preteen boy came up and said, "Take this too." He put some change into the Coyote's open hand.

"You deserve this," said a large man in a pinstripe suit as he put a ten-dollar bill in his hand.

'Thank you. All of you.' signed the Coyote with his other hand.

Velma released the Coyote, and lifted her glasses to wipe her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the handful of cash in his hand, and smiled at him.

'Are you alright?' he signed.

"Don't worry about me," she sniffed, "You're the one who's getting treated badly."

'If you believe in me, then I'll worry about you.'

"Thank you," she replied quietly, "I just don't like injustice."

"Yeah!" agreed the man in the pinstripe suit, "You can't let them treat you like garbage!"

'I'm worried about Beep Beep. He's the one with the family.'

"You matter too," said Velma, "We all matter."

'Thank you'.

"I think you should go to the Studio heads and tell them that we want you to keep your job."

"I think so too!" said a random protester lady.

'Can you take me to the gates?'

"Yes," answered Velma, "I'd be glad to take you there."

"We all are," said the man in the pinstripe suit.

So the crowd led the Coyote to the main gates of the Studio.


	12. Chapter 12

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 12)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E made his way past the protesters to the Main Gate to the Studio. He waved to get the attention of the studio guards. One of the guards came over to address him.

"Good morning, Mr. Coyote. I'll let you in, but I can't let any protesters in. You can bring one guest with you, of course, as pertains to Employment Contract stipulations. Will you bring a guest today?"

Much to everyone's surprise, he nodded 'yes'.

"I see. Who's the guest?"

He turned slightly, taking Velma's left hand by the wrist and pulling her up beside him. She went along as she put her other hand up so her fingertips just covered her mouth. With a gentle tug, he guided her forward when they opened the gate just far enough to let them both in. Almost as soon as the gates where opened, they were closed again.

The Guard took a Guest Badge and pinned it just over the breast of her sweater.

"Please don't remove this until you leave," he admonished her, "We'd appreciate it if you turned it back into us at the Gate before you leave today."

She nodded understandingly to the Guard.

"Have a good day, Mr. Coyote," said the Guard as he went back to his duties.

They made their way onto the lot quietly, barely stopping as they went, with an occasional glance at each other as they went. Velma wasn't totally sure, but she felt as if the Coyote was smiling at her each time he looked back at her.

By the time she made it to the Studio Offices, she finally had to ask, "Why me?"

'Because you cared, and I like you,' he signed back.

It caused her to miss a step and she wondered if she were blushing as obviously as the heat she felt in her cheeks. The two made their way into the office, approaching the receptionist's desk.

She glanced up at the Coyote and said, "Good morning. I see you have a Guest with you today. I can't say I've ever seen you bring a Guest before. May I ask who you're here to see today?"

'The Studio Manager', he signed back.

"All right," she replied, "Do you need someone to take you to his office?"

'No, I know the way', he replied.

"Very good. I wish you a good day, Mr. Coyote."

He nodded as he walked past, guiding Velma through the office area with him. She weakly waved as she noticed the various office personnel giving her looks as she passed them. They made their way up to the Studio Manager's Office, letting themselves into the private receptionist's area as he looked at the secretary sitting behind her desk. Behind and to her right was the door to the Office of the Studio Manager, which he noticed had the light on and there was definitely people in.

"Please take a seat," she said, "He's busy right now and I don't know how long it will take for him to see you."

He led Velma over to a seat, and sat her down before he sat down himself. It seemed like he wasn't aware that he was still holding her left hand at the wrist as he had been ever since they passed the Gate. He seemed focused on the door and the sounds passing through it.

"I tells ya doc, ya fire Beep Beep and Wile E and you'll have to fire me to. I'll quit before I'll work any more in their place," said a voice beyond the door. She was pretty sure by the shadow cast on the window and the accent of the voice that it had to be Bugs.

She heard a reply from the other side, a fairly deep man's voice. But his response wasn't clear enough for her to make out the words. She wondered if the Coyote could hear any better than she could with his larger ears.

"Besides, Beep Beep is one of your biggest attractions. Do you have any idea how much revenue that you're letting go by letting Beep Beep go? Just look at the protests outside the Gates if you want any idea how much his fans love him."

There was a pause as she tried again to make out what the man was saying back to Bugs.

"Of course Wile E has fans too, and its not like you pay him a lot of money for his work either. He's certainly working for less than that British sounding Coyote you're trying to replace him with. You should be happy with the three features we've already filmed for you."

Wile E suddenly stood and pulled Velma towards the inner door. He moved fast enough that the secretary had no time to stop him.

"Mister Coyote," she said, "Where do you think you're..."

But he had already opened the door and pulled Velma with him into the room. Bugs and the Studio Manager were both just staring at them.

"Mister Coyote," he said "We're quite busy in here right now. Who is that with you?"

"I'm one of his fans," she said quickly, "One of the fans who doesn't want him to go."

"See," said Bugs, "He has his own fans just like me."

"Well, the protests have been a lot larger than we expected," he said, "and nothing's been decided yet. I don't know who leaked the rumors to the media... I've decided on my own authority that Beep Beep and Wile E Coyote will be brought back to work, and we'll resume production on their short films." He glanced at the Coyote and said, "Be sure to be here on time for work this Monday, Mister Coyote. I'll be reinstating you with your current contract, and I think you'll find a bonus in next week's paycheck."

Wile E nodded, then noticed that Velma had hugged him, taking her hand out of his first.

"See the secretary on the way out. I'm sure she can arrange some money for you for the bus and incidentals on the way home."

As he turned to the door, he felt Bug's hand on his shoulder as he said, "Good luck to you, doc."

Velma kept her arm around his waist as the two walked out of the Studio Manager's office.

"Oh Wile E," she said, "I'm so happy for you!"

'Thanks for all your support', he replied.

"It's alright," she replied, "I believe in you."

'It'll just take me a moment here', he signed, and then added 'Would you take a seat?'

"Sure," she said, "I'll wait for you."

She went to a seat while he talked to the secretary about some money for the bus. He neglected to mention the funds that were handed to him at the bus stop by the various protesters. It only took him a few moments to pocket some more money that she couldn't see clearly, but she figured that it had to have some change in it since exact money was required for the bus.

He came back and signed, 'Have you been on the Studio tour before?'

"Yes," she replied, "I have."

'There's a few things I can show you that they don't show on the tour.'

Her face brightened as she replied, "Really? I'd love to see them."

He offered his arm as he signed, 'Well, then let's go.'

She stood up as she took his arm and they left the office together.


	13. Chapter 13

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 13)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E took Velma by the hand and led her out onto the Studio lot to see the wonders of the place he was reinstated to work at again. The were dozens of monstrous hangar-sized buildings used for various reasons and purposes. They passed by sound studios and stage sets, costume warehouses and set construction facilities. They paused by each building so he could sign to her what the building was and what was being done within.

A guard or two gave them the hairy eyeball, but seemed to relax once they could see Velma's guest badge. Wile E. was better known around the set by all of the guards, so he was never questioned. Most of the long employed toons were so well known that they didn't even need to carry an ID even though most of them did carry an ID, a studio pass and a Toon Union ID Card as a matter of course.

They passed by a Studio Set with the red light showing outside under the sign the read "Now Filming. Keep Out". Wile E. stopped to scratch his chin, glance back towards Velma, and sign, 'You wanna sneak in and see what they're doing?'

"Won't we get in trouble?"

'Only if we get caught'

"You'd really do that for me?"

'You've been so helpful and supportive that I would easily do this for you'

"Then let's sneak. This means a lot to me."

He quietly opened the door and the two sneaked in. They two moved quietly and closed the door fast so not much light leaked inside. Fortunately, the set was on the far side of the building just to keep the effects of opening and closing the door to a minimum.

They slipped out of the main walkway and through the maze of cables, cords and props as they moved closer to where the active set was. There was only a few people hanging around, and they were too busy working to pay attention to a couple of people skulking around the fringes.

They came across a series of sets that seemed to be themed on some creepy medieval castle. There was dark dank hallways, stone arches, cobwebs, and other details. They then came across a bedroom scene where none other than Bugs himself was being filmed for some scene or another.

They heard Bugs humming some song that went, "la-dee-da-da-dee-dee-da-da, abacaaabra, la-dee-da-da-dee-dee-da-da, hocus pooocus."

Then the director announced, "Okay Bugs, in this scene you are reading the book there muttering your lines like you're reading out loud."

"Why do I always read out loud?" asked Bugs.

"You've been here long enough to know that's for the benefit of the audience, so we don't need to show a close-up of the book itself. It's much better to hear someone read than it is to try and read a cut scene, you know."

"Calm down doc. I'm just pulling you leg. I don't have two lucky rabbit's feet for nothing, you know."

"Alright already. Now as I was saying, you read the book out loud while the count sneaks up on you."

"What's my motivation, doc?"

"You're bored and unable to sleep, so you're reading a book. Can we continue now?"

"Sure," giggled Bugs.

"When the count rises to strike, you say 'Abracadabra', he turns into a bat. You see the bat, grab the flyswatter prop, and then smack it. He wobbles around and flies out the window, and then we're done. You think you can handle that, funny-bunny?"

"Of course, doc. I've been doing this bit since the time you were still in diapers."

"Now is the vampire ready? Has anyone seen 'Count Bloodcount''?"

"Blah-blah. I am ready for my part," said the toon vampire in the corny accent of Transylvania.

"And you can turn into a bat right? I specifically asked for someone who can turn into a bat."

"Blah-blah. Of course."

"What's with the 'blah-blah' stuff? That's not in the script."

"Blah-blah. I am a method actor and I'm keeping in character. I did several plays of Shakespeare in the London Theater, you know."

"Yes yes, we're really happy for you. Now let's get on with the shoot. We're burning daylight people. The Studio expects results, and we're already two days behind in shooting."

A meek voice was heard to say, "The protests have put every schedule behind, sir."

"I need results, not excuses! Some get me my latte! I wanted it 5 minutes ago!"

Another meek voice said, "Yes sir, right away sir."

"All right, let's be ready to film! Camera! Set! Action!"

Bugs began mulling over the book as the Count rises over the end of the bed from an apparently secret alcove. His arms are spread wide and high as if he were going to grab Bugs.

"Among the most powerful of these is the word aba... aba... abacadabra."

The Count looks surprised just before he turns into a bat.

"Yeah oh sure it is. Sick humor."

He glances over towards the bat as he says "It is to laugh. Magic words..."

The bat flutters around the side of the bed where Bugs can see it.

"Golly what big mosquitoes they do have around here."

He puts down the book, pulls a flyswatter from under the sheets, and says, "Hold still you little devil..."

He swats the bat hard, flattening it against the stone floor as he says "Dere!"

He then goes back to reading as the bat shakily gets up a flies out the window.

"CUT!" shouted the director.

He paced back and forth as he said, "Okay, that was bad. The timing was terribly. Bugs, you aren't saying your lines with feeling. The whole thing just isn't working for me. Redo the whole scene!"

The bat wobbly flies back into the set and changes back into the vampire.

An assistant comes forth and hands the Director his latte.

"Hey doc," said Bugs to the director, "I need to take my 5 minute carrot break."

"Okay fine," scowled the Director, "everyone take 5. Freshen up. Get a drink. Whatever it takes to get you back here and ready to film it right this time."

People dispersed in various directions, although none seemed interested in going to where Wile E. and Velma were hiding and snooping. Several people, including Bugs, went out of view as they went around to the back of the bedroom scene.

Velma whispered very quietly to Wile E, "This is so exciting. I've always wanted to see what the production actually looked like as long as I can remember watching cartoons."

He glanced at her as he signed, 'It's the least I could do for a true fan'.

She just blushed as she looked back into his eyes.

"So what are you rambunctious kids up to?" asked a quiet voice nearby.

They both turned to see Bugs, who had crept up to the hiding place as if he knew they were there the whole time.

...

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the door of Beep Beep. There was a pause of about 10 seconds before another knock came. Beep Beep was moving much slower than normal when he came to answer the door. Opening the door, he saw Foghorn Leghorn.

"I say I say son," he began amiably, "I hear that your having some troubles, and I came to offers you any assistance that I can give ya, son."

'That's kind of you,' he signed back, and then 'I can't borrow money if I can't pay you back'.

"If I gives my friend a gift, then I don't ever expect to be paid back for it, son. I just want to discus this manly sort of thing over dinner, if you can spare the time."

'Can you take Matilda too?'

"I say I say I wanna talk about _manly things_, son. Nothing personal, but there's things you just can say with the little misses around."

'I see'.

He glanced back over his shoulder as Matilda came up after him.

"Beep beep," he said to her, meaning "_Excuse us dear. Mister Leghorn is offering to give us money to... help us out. He wants to take me out to dinner to discuss... manly things. Otherwise I would have been happy to have you along as well. We need the money badly, sweetie_."

"Beep beep," she replied, meaning "_I love you no matter what, so do what you feel you have to. I know you always have the best interests of me and the boys at heart. So let Mister Leghorn buy you dinner. I'll take care of the boys while you're gone_."

"Beep beep," he answered, meaning "_You know I love you first, best and above all others_."

He turned back and signed, 'I'm available. When did you want to do this?'

"I don't want to press you on short notice, son, so I'll come by tomorrow at 6 PM sharp son."

'I'll be waiting'.

"It's been... too long..." said Foghorn in a slightly halting voice, "since we spoke to each other... mano a mano... like the old friends that we are, son... before you got married an all..."

Beep Beep just nodded quietly. The old rooster turned and walked away as Beep Beep closed the door.

"Beep beep" said Matilda, meaning "_I'm worried about you honey. We've lived next to Foghorn for years, and yet you hardly spoke about him all this time. I know you were good friends before I met you. Is there something I should know_?"

"Beep beep," relied Beep Beep, meaning "_No dear. It's nothing. He was an adult friend of mine back when I was still a child. He's practically one of my godparents. He holds a lot of fond memories about what we did back when I was a child. I learned valuable lessons from the stories he told me while I was on his knee. He played with me when I had trouble making friends of the kids my own age. I grew up as he watched. He remained my friend through all the awkward phases of my life. Finally, I fully __matured and moved on to other things like meeting and marrying you, my sweet, but he's still my good friend. There's really nothing for you to worry about, my love_."

Matilda just smiled softly and wing-hugged her husband. He was still watching the old rooster as he walked out to the sidewalk and back towards his own house. She couldn't see the slightly off look on his face. He still couldn't tell her the whole truth about his late teenage relationship with Foghorn, before he met Matilda, fell in love with her, and married her to settle down and start a family of his own. He thought that phase of his life was over once he met and married her.


	14. Chapter 14

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 14)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

"So what are you rambunctious kids up to?" asked Bugs. He had noticed that Wile E. and Velma were secretly watching him film 'Transylvania 6-5000' from a crowded little space in the lights and rigging, and he had sneaked off during a break to talk to them.

Willy signed back, 'Velma has been very supportive, so I'm showing her around'

"Aw, that's sweet Doc."

"It's not his fault, Bugs," said Velma quietly, "I wanted to sneak in here and watch you film. It means so much to me. Please don't turn us in."

"Don't sweat it. I'm really flattered you want to see me working."

Wile E. smiled softly as he looked back at Velma.

"Oh Bugs, you're such a prince of a guy. I wish all the big stars were as modest as you."

"Hey," he replied, "My fans made me, and I loves dem for it. It's the least I can do."

Velma crawled forward and hugged Bugs, who wrapped his arms about her and hugged back.

"I've loved all of you Warner Cartoon Characters as long as I can remember. Sometimes I wish I was born as a toon."

"Don't sell humans short, sweetie," he replied, "Sometimes I wish I was human like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell my shrink."

"_You_ have a shrink?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "The studio thinks all of us toons need one, though I has no idea why."

'They don't send me,' signed Wile E, and then signed, 'I guess stuntmen aren't worth the bother.'

"Or maybe you're more sane than the rest of us, doc," replied Bugs with a giggle.

'That seems unlikely,' he signed back.

"You're the neatest person I know," replied Velma, "and that even includes Bugs here. I know that you're one of the least appreciated, anyways."

"I think she's sweet on you, doc," said Bugs to Wile E, "don't you let this one get away, hear?"

Velma unexpectedly blushed at the words.

"Something I said?" he asked.

"You're too kind, Bugs," she replied awkwardly, "I'm just a plain old girl who's no one special. My kind is a dime a dozen. I'm not good enough for the likes of you... and Wile E."

"I don't think he agrees with that at all, do ya doc?"

Wile E. nodded. He signed, 'You're very special, Velma, and don't let ANYONE ever tell you otherwise.'

She hugged the bunny and the coyote and said, "I love you guys so much."

But then a voice called out, "Bugs? Mister Bunny? It's almost time to resume shooting. I know you aren't in your room."

"Ah," sighed Bugs, "Duty calls. You kids have a swell time, and try not ta get caught where ya ain't supposed ta be."

The two nodded to Bugs before he crept back to the set.

They watched Bugs film for a while longer before creeping away to the door and the outside.

...

Foghorn showed up at Beep Beep's door at the appointed time. Beep Beep was waiting for him outside the door.

"I say good evening son," he said, "How are you?"

'I am well,' he signed, 'I told Matilda not to wait up for me.'

"I say, I hope you don't feel pressured into going to dinner with me. I want to reminisce over the old times with you. If you want some financial support now, just tell me and I'll cut you a check right now."

'I'm fine,' he signed back, 'and I don't feel pressured. You're one of my oldest and best friends.'

"Thank you son," he replied, "Now lets go and eat. You still like steaks, right son?"

'Of course.'

"Then let's go to the old steak house. I'll get you whatever cut you want."

'You're too kind.'

"You're one of my best friends and I want to help."

'I know.'

The two of them walked over to Foghorn's car and drove off. Matilda was secretly watching the two of them from the living room window, which was closed off for the night. She could only hear what Foghorn had said, and not what her sweetie had signed.

Her eldest son surprised her when he said, "Beep beep," which translates as '_Are you alright, Mom? Is something going on outside_?'

She turned and quickly replied "Beep beep," which translates as 'I_'m fine. You're father went off to dinner with Mister Leghorn next door_.'

He said, "Beep beep," which translates as '_Without you_? _Without us_?'

She replied "Beep beep," which translates as '_Yes. Mister Leghorn insisted that they talk man to man about manly things. I don't think he wanted me along_.'

He said, "Beep beep," which translates as '_He's a bit weird, but otherwise a nice old bird_.'

She replied "Beep beep," which translates as '_Yes. I should trust your father more. I'm sure they're only going to talk about the old times, before we were married and had you fine boys_.'

He said, "Beep beep," which translates as '_Yeah. I'm sure that's it, Mom. I love you and Dad both_.'

She smiled as she nodded back.


	15. Chapter 15

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 15)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Wile E. and Velma spent the rest of the afternoon snooping about the Studio before they decided to call it a day. She was quite pleased with her day, and so was the coyote. The protesters and reporters both had gone home already by the time they were finished, but there was an unwritten promise for everyone to come back the next day unless circumstances changed significantly.

"Look," said Velma, "the last bus has left already, and it's too dark and too late for you to walk back home. Would you let me drive you home?"

The coyote nodded to Velma appreciatively.

"That's great," she replied, "I've had a wonderful day with you, and I think I understand you better now than I ever have before."

He smiled back at her.

She turned her badge into the Gate, and the two went to the outside parking lot to track down Velma's modest Volkswagen Beetle. It wasn't hard to find with the bright green paint job and the little red flowers that were hand painted on the sides.

'That's pretty. Did you do this yourself?' he signed.

"A friend did it for me," she replied, "he's a bit of a hippie."

'Is he a good friend?'

"He was," she replied, "but he left for the military. I haven't heard from him in years. I hope he's doing all right."

Wile E. nodded as he signed, 'I hope so too.'

She said nothing as she let him into the passenger side door, and the went around to get in the driver's side door. Wile E had already buckled in by the time she seated herself, and she blushed a bit when he buckled her into her seat as well, especially since he had to reach across her to do so.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she started the car.

They pulled out into the road when Velma asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me before you go home?"

'You don't have to.'

"I want to."

'Thank you.'

"It's the least I can do for showing me around today. I know a nice little cafe out by the highway that's open all hours."

'That's great. It won't cost you much, will it?'

"Oh," she replied, "It's not very pricey. You shouldn't worry about it."

The two drove off, going only by the light of the street lamps.

...

Foghorn and Beep Beep waited for a table at the steak house.

"I know it's been a number of years since we last..." began Foghorn, "Since we last had a..."

Beep Beep looked down at the floor.

"You've grown up so much," said the old rooster.

The younger Roadrunner looked up into his eyes. He remembered his youth, when Foghorn was one of his best friends.

"Oh, it feels like it's been so many years since I've seen that look in your eyes, son."

Beep Beep nodded as Foghorn put his arm about the Roadrunner's shoulders.

"So don't feel like you owe an old bird anything before I help you," he said, "okay? I just want you to understand that there's no strings attached to this at all."

Beep Beep nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 16)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Velma took Wile E to a small diner that was apparently still stuck back in the 50's. He could tell by the brass fixtures, the 'old-fashioned' soda fountain behind the counter, and the funny checkerboard-styled floor tiling (which was also up the first 3' feet of the walls as well). That and the fact he actually did eat there often back in the 50's.

The ever-present jukebox was still putting out the same old records of the greatest hits of the day. He could tell because they really sounded like they had been played a lot over the last ten to twelve years, complete with the scratchy sounds and skips one would expect from well played records that old.

The nicest thing about the place was that the prices were almost the same as they were back in the 50's as well. The half-pound burgers were 15 cents apiece and the old-fashioned malts were 12 cents for vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. Nearly a pound of fries were thrown in for a dime. Velma paid for everything, much to the relief of the coyote stuntman.

Over the course of dinner, Velma had Wile E regale her with his greatest stunts he had ever done with the Roadrunner. Even though she had seen most of them already in film, his graphic retelling made her shiver in her seat and wince in pain just listening to them: The tallest cliff they ever threw him off, the deepest impression he had ever made in solid baked clay ground, the largest boulder they had ever dropped on him, the largest ship (wreck) that they ever dropped on him, and the like.

Wile E, in turn, managed to pry some stories out of Velma. About her life before she wound up working a cafe-style counter deep inside a warehouse store. She was reluctant to speak of her past as if she were somewhat embarrassed by her past friends and past activities, or perhaps the most burning problem was how her life had not lived up to her youthful aspirations. There was stories about her fashion-conscious lady friend with a penchant for getting in trouble, the tall jock-like boy with the neck-wear fetish, the hippie boy and his dog (that she swore up and down he talked to on a regular basis, making Wile E wonder if he was a toon as well). While the details of what they actually did together were vague and hard to come by, she did let on that it did involve solving puzzles and the unmasking of criminal miscreants.

'Well that sounds like you accomplished quite a lot,' he signed at one point.

"Yes," she replied, "and so did we. But then we grew up and realized that being nosy kids wasn't putting food on any of our tables. We realized we had to get real jobs, and that's what caused the break up of our little club in the end. It's been years since I've seen the others, I must admit. I've only heard about what happened with one or two of them, really."

'I'm sure they're getting by at least as well as you,' signed Wile E back optimistically.

"I hope so too."

'You have a nice stable life that many would want themselves.'

"Yes," she answered with a sigh, "Nice, stable and dull as wallpaper paste. Being with you has made me feel like a did back then, when life was a dare and tomorrow was a challenge. I lived on the edge with danger and mystery, and sometimes I miss that." She set her glasses down on the counter as she said the last sentence. He wondered if he caught a glimpse of a little tear in the corner of the eye that was closest to him.

He reached out awkwardly and put his arm about her shoulders. She turned her head and gazed back into his eyes, and he couldn't help but notice how different her eyes looked without her glasses. 'I'm sure the best times of your life are still ahead of you,' he signed with his off hand.

"Oh excuse me," she said as she put her glasses back on, "I can't see anything without my glasses." She paused as she read the sign.

"I doubt it," she said with a sigh, "I doubt it very much." Before he could sign again, he noticed that she had rested her head upon his shoulder as her own shoulder nestled itself underneath his armpit. She simply closed her eyes and breathed softly as she rested against him. He leaned his head so his cheek rested against her thick black hair. With his off hand, he reached across her lap to rest it upon her own hand, and she did not wince, recoil, or otherwise react badly to his action.

...

Meanwhile, Foghorn and Beep Beep had moved into the steak house, and had gotten past the waiting area to a small dimly lit table nestled in the back corner of the establishment away from both the kitchen, the restrooms and the other main walkways.

"I say I say," said Foghorn, "order whatever you want. It's on me, son."

Beep Beep smiled at Foghorn before burying his beak in the menu. The two of them perused the menu while waiting for the waitress to come by and take their drink and appetizer orders.

"Do ya remember the last time we went out to dinner, son?"

Beep Beep nodded.

"I'll remember that day as long as I live," he sighed with a bit of heaviness in his voice, "that day that you told me you had yourself a girlfriend. The day you told me you were serious about proposing to that Roadrunner mate of yours. You stopped seeing me after that, son, and it was one of the saddest days in my life."

'I'm sorry,' he signed back, and then signed, 'I never wanted you to think I forgot about you.' He added, 'You are one of the best friends I ever had.'

"But you couldn't love me like the same as you loved her, could you?"

There was an awkward pause before he signed back, 'No, I couldn't. I'm so sorry.'

"No, don't apologize son. Never apologize for the fun, the good times and the feelings we did share. Those will always be special to me."

'They're still special to me too.'

"Aw, you were always my favorite, son. Slide over here and hug me like you used to, just to humor an old bird..."

Beep Beep slid around the seat next to Foghorn and wrapped his wings about the old rooster's torso. He responded by putting his large arm about the roadrunner's shoulders and pulling the somewhat smaller bird against him. Resting his head on the rooster's shoulder, he closed his eyes and breathed softly. He in turn rested his beak on the roadrunner's crest and closed his eyes as well.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress who apparently sneaked up out of no where.

"Please bring us two draft beers," he said without opening his eyes, "We need a little while longer to consider our order, miss."

"Very good," she replied, "I'll be back... in a little while then..."

He made himself a mental note to tip her well afterwords for her... discretion. The two of them continued their embrace for a few minutes longer, the Roadrunner listening to the calm and steady beat of the older bird's heart. Beep Beep looked up into his eyes, and then slid back to his side of the table without any further comments.

"Thanks son," he said quietly, "I needed that..."

The roadrunner smiled back softly at one of his oldest and best friends.

...

Some time later, Velma and Wile E were walking out to her car when she turned to him and said, "This has been one of the best dates I've ever had. Thank you so much."

'I had a lot of fun being with you,' he signed back.

"Well since you have to go back to work before too long, and I have a job as well, I guess it's about time to get you back home then."

He nodded appreciatively.

The two of them slipped into her car, and were shortly out on the road again. With the flaring of the headlights, the road became illuminated ahead of them.

As they drove down the street past the various businesses and establishments, Velma glanced over a row of parked cars and said, "Say, isn't that Foghorn Leghorn and Beep Beep leaving that steak house together?"

He signed, 'Why yes; yes it is.'

"They certainly seem chummy the way they're holding each others... wings... don't you think?"

He signed, 'Why yes; yes it is.'

"I didn't know they were such good friends."

He signed, 'He never mentioned it to me.'

"Perhaps he's just not ready to discuss certain things with you," she mused as they drove by.

'I guess not.'

"Well I'm sure it's no big deal."

'I guess not.' He was looking over his shoulder at the two of them as they turned a corner and went into the steak house parking lot out of his view. When they were out of his view, he turned about and went back to looking at Velma.

"If it's not too much to ask," she asked suddenly quiet, "Would you like to go out with me again some time?"

He paused as if a brick had hit him in the side of the head, and then nodded enthusiastically to her suggestion.

"You would?" she asked a little surprised, "Really?"

He nodded again.

"Oh that's wonderful," she pined, "I thought a big star like you wouldn't be able to spare the time for someone like me."

'You're as special as I am, and _don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise_.'

"Thank you," she replied quietly, "That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever said about me."

'Oh, I'm sure that's an exaggeration.'

"I wish it was," she sighed back, "I wish it was."


	17. Chapter 17

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 17)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

So Velma pulled up at Wile E's trailer some time well after sunset.

"Well," she said, "I hope our little date was fun for you as well."

Instead of signing, he leaned across to the driver's side and gave Velma a big ole wet kiss on her cheek. This caused Velma to blush noticeably.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she answered softly.

He simply smiled back at her before opening the door and stepping out.

"Wait," she said, which caused him to pause as she fiddled about in her purse. She withdrew one of her business cards from the Warehouse Store and scribbled her home phone number at the bottom margin. Giving him the card, she said "for whenever you're ready to date again."

He held up one finger as her fished about his 'pockets' with the other paw. Pulling a card of his own out, he borrowed her pen to scribble his home number at the bottom margin of his card. Giving her his card, he signed 'Likewise'.

"Thank you," she said, "call me sometime."

He nodded, silently watching as she drove away. Then he turned slowly and walked up to the front door of his trailer. Opening the door, he took one step inside and froze in his tracks.

'Brother?' he signed as two crowbars smacked him in the back of the head from each side. It was then that the lights went out...

...

Beep Beep walked to his house next door after getting out in Foghorn's driveway. He glanced over his shoulder as the old bird pulled into the house's rather spacious garage. By the time he arrived at his own door, he could hear the garage door closing behind.

Slowly unlocking and opening the door, he sneaked into the house when he noticed that Matilda was sitting on the front couch with her beak nuzzled in her chest feathers, and realized that she had fallen asleep waiting for him to come home.

He slipped over to the couch and gently picked her up in his wings when she murmured and opened one eye.

"Beep beep," he said quietly, which roughly translates as 'Honey, it's time to go to bed.'

"Beep beep?" she asked sleepily, which roughly translates as 'Did you have a good dinner with Mister Leghorn?'

"Beep beep," he answered softly, which roughly translates as 'Yes dear, we had a wonderful time regaling the old days of my youth... before we met.'

"Beep beep," she replied as she rested her beak on his shoulder feathers, which roughly translates as 'It was just so sudden. I don't know why I was worried about you being out with Mister Leghorn like that.'

"Beep beep," he answered with a slight giggle, which roughly translates as 'You shouldn't have worried at all, sweetie. Just a few minutes ago, he drafted me a check for $750.00 that I plan to deposit on the way to work tomorrow.'

"Beep beep," she sighed with a slight yawn, which roughly translates as 'That's so kind of him. I feel so bad waiting up for you like you were a teenager out on a date.'

"Beep beep," he murmured back, which roughly translates as 'Don't feel too bad, honey buns. I must admit I had a small doubt or two of my own before we went out tonight. I honestly didn't know about the check until he took out his check book and wrote it to me.'

"Beep beep?" she asked curiously, which roughly translates as 'You had reservations about dinner with Mister Leghorn?'

"Beep beep," he replied as they arrived at the bedroom door, which roughly translates as 'Very slight ones, as I said already, sweetie. I mean I really doubted he would...'

"Beep?" she asked quietly, which roughly translates as 'Yes?'

"Beep... beep," he said softly as he carefully opened the bedroom door, which roughly translates as 'Nothing honey... nothing at all." He weakly smiled as they stepped into the master bedroom.

"Beep... beep," she replied, which roughly translates as 'Alright honey... I trust you with my life, so I'll trust you about this.'

"Beep beep," he said as he softly closed the door behind, which roughly translates as 'You're the best, sunflower of my life.'

She softly beep-giggled as the two made their way over to the bed. He set her in bed, climbed in next to her, and pulled up the sheets before he asked, "Beep beep?", which roughly translates as 'Would you like a quickie before bed?'

Smiling back, she replied "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'Not tonight. Maybe in the morning?'

He smirked as he said, "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'Well it is already after midnight. It's already morning.'

She batted him with her wing as she chided "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'You _know_ what I mean. I mean after four or five good hours of sleep.'

He patted her breast feathers as he said, "Beep... beep," which roughly translates as 'I kid you, honey. I'm such a kidder... Well, goodnight my love. See you in the morning."

He turned so that he was face to face with his wife, kissed her once on the beak, and then slowly watched her as they both drifted off to sleep...

...

Velma finally pulled her car into her apartment parking lot, and shut off the car before getting out. She glanced up at the building as she thought, 'Home sweet home.' Making her way up the sidewalk to the door, she fished about her purse to pull her keys as she did so.

The keys were out and ready by the time she got to the door, so she unlocked it and let herself in. After closing the door, she set the lock along with the various deadbolts and chains she would not have had secured while she wasn't home.

Glancing up at the clock, she realized how late it was, so she raced to the bathroom for a fast warm shower before going off to bed. Turning on the water, she wondered if she set some kind of world's record for stripping before she slipped into the shower au natural. After all, she had a long day at the protest, touring the studio, and having late dinner, and she felt positively dirty. She washed down also very quickly, although she did pause for several seconds before washing the cheek that Wile E had delivered his good night kiss to.

She was in fact tired by the time she got out, so she simply carried her glasses to bed, not caring about the laundry she had left behind on the bathroom floor. She set her glasses on the nightstand, swallowed about half of the glass of water there, and crawled into bed as she pulled the sheets over herself. Then she reached over to make sure the alarm clock was in fact set for the next morning's awakening.

'Goodness,' she thought as she cradled her head into the pillow, 'I hope Mister Coyote had as good a time as I did. I should wait a few days before I try to call him.'

All too soon, she had drifted off to sleep...

…

Bugs Bunny awoke with a start.

"That was some strange dream," he murmured.

He glanced at the alarm clock and realized it was still three hours until he had to get up for work. Going to the kitchen, he mixed half carrot juice and half milk in a pot, letting it warm for several minutes on the stove before pouring it into a glass.

"Down the hatch," he muttered as he took it all down in a few gulps.

'That is the last time I have garlic carrot leftover pizza before bed', he promised himself. In the back of his mind, his subconscious mind relied ominously, '_DON'T YOU BELIEVE IT_...'

'Yeah yeah, whatever...'

He walked back to bed and crawled back in, shifting his nightshirt as he settled down to go back to sleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 18)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Velma awoke about an hour before her alarm clock was supposed to go off. It took her a moment to remember she had been tired and slept all night in the nude. As usual, it was still dark outside, and she normally didn't sleep with a night light on. She turned on the nightstand light and was reaching for her glasses when she realized that she was not alone in her own room.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Something brown and humanoid in shape approached the end of the bed. That's all she could determine without her glasses on. She groped for her glasses as she was looking towards the intruder, and she felt her glasses for a second before she knocked them down to the floor. The shape climbed on to the end of the bed.

"Stay back," she warned, "I'll scream. I swear I will."

A pair of hands gripped her ankles, feeling warm and furry against her skin. She lifted her feet and planted them in the chest of who ever was there. He released her feet and stuck a sign right in her face. Squinting, she could read in rather large yet blurry print, 'Don't be afraid, it's only me.'

"Wile E?" she asked.

She curled her toes in his thick chest fur as he massaged her right foot with his free hand.

"Is that you?" she asked.

His hands massaged her calves, ever so slowly opening her legs wider as he crept closer to her. Her feet slipped through his chest fur as they were pulled towards the sides of his chest. There was something long and red showing between his legs, and she had a rough idea what that was. His hands continued up past her knees to her thighs as he crept a little closer. By now, her feet were aside his chest, her forelegs underneath his forearms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "I can't see a thing without my glasses."

He pushed closer, bending her legs back so they were threatening to push back into her torso. Now close enough to feel his breath on her body, he leaned down and started licking her from just above her belly button up towards the cleft between her breasts. With his head down, she lost sight of the red thing between his legs and how close it was to her femininity. Lick, lick, lick, it felt so warm and wet against her bare skin.

"Stop that," she warned, "That tickles." She couldn't help but start giggling as he licked. He had all but licked every square inch of her abdomen before he started licking her rib cage down below her breasts. "Come on," she said, "You're getting me all slobbery. I'll have to take another shower."

He leaned forward and was all but on top of her now. She could make out the rough features of a brown muzzle as he started licking her face like some happy dog. Now his chest fur was rubbing warmly against her breasts and nipples. Her hips were firmly cupped between his thighs and his abdomen, and she could all but feel something laying across her nether regions. She was too busy sputtering as his wet wet tongue kept crossing her lips and nose to notice how tight he was against her. "Stop it,.." she sputtered, "You aren't... my pet dog... Stop acting... like him."

His arms wrapped about her, pinning her arms to her side as he pressed her bosom deep into his chest fur. He was so warm and cozy.

"You can't... you won't..." she sputtered, "We haven't known each other long enough to..."

...

Beep Beep awoke suddenly. He was not in his bed. He was not in his house. He was laying on top of a large and strapping rooster. The rooster wasn't the heavy and out of shape man he knew, but was the buff and athletic rooster of twenty years prior.

"Hello son," he said warmly, "You were so great. I love you, and I wish this moment would never end." He reached up and kissed the youthful roadrunner on the cheek.

'You're the first to make me feel welcome,' said the sign that he shown back to the rooster. Did he really sign that, or was it just an old memory?

"That's because we understand each other, son" he sighed back, "You aren't like those chatty hens out in the yard. All they care about is themselves. All they care about is what you can do for them, boy. You're the first to care about what you can do for me."

'And you understand my awkwardness,' he signed back, and then added, 'The other chickens don't understand a roadrunner like me.'

"I'm sure that some day, you'll meet a roadrunner hen, and she'll take my place in your heart. We'll both be older and ready to move on, son."

'No! I'll never stop loving you!'

"That's mighty kind of you to say, but we both know that's not realistic. I'm just a place holder until something better comes along. I swear I'll understand when the time comes for you to move on with your life."

He realized the truth of the rooster's words when he met Matilda and fell in love with her. It hurt him how he all but abandoned the old rooster when he fell in love with his wife. He knew all along that it was going to go that way, one way or another, and he had already forgiven the youthful roadrunner in advance of it all.

'Until that time comes then, I'll love you back with all I can.'

"Thanks, son. That's all I can ask from you."

Perhaps even back then, Beep Beep knew deep down that he was right. It wasn't going to last forever. He would move on with his life, and so would Foghorn. He would become fat, slow, and become a movie and television icon before Beep Beep started having his improbably battles with the coyote he really liked off set.

'Let's just cuddle a little longer before we have to get up,' he signed back.

"There's nothing I'd like more, son," he sighed back. Beep Beep laid back down on top of the rooster and used his wing feathers to run through the chest feathers of the muscular, body building rooster. "Hey hey, that tickles, son."

The two lay roughly still as Beep Beep idly played with the rooster's chest feathers.

"Beep beep," he said, suddenly sounding like Matilda, which roughly translates as 'Honey, you promised we'd get some sleep in before you'd start up with that.'

He blinked at the rooster, and wondered what was going on. Why did his dream suddenly sound like his beloved wife? Perhaps it was time to wake up and find out what he'd been doing...

...

Bugs awoke to a soft knock at his bedroom door. The window was open, and he could tell it was still long before the sun was coming up. Sitting up, he said, "Come on in, doc."

Daffy came in, opening and closing the door softly as if Bugs were still asleep.

"What can I do ya for?" asked Bugs with a yawn.

"We've known each other for years and years," observed the black duck, "and we've spent a lot of time working with each other, haven't we?"

"We sure have," replied the bunny, "It was some of the best years of my life."

"Yet we've hardly related to each other off the set," sighed the Duck.

"Well, we've had to keep up the illusion that you hate me," replied Bugs, "so our parts we play on the silver screen and the television seem more credible."

"But Bugs, I really like you. I may seem jealous of your success, but I'm really happy for you."

"You have your own success, Daffy, and plenty of your own fans."

The Duck approached the bed side as he said, "I'd give it all up if I could really be with you."

"Doc," said the bunny, "are you serious?"

"Yes, Bugs. I'm totally serious. I'd give it all up if you would be..."

"Look, you don't have to give up anything. I already like you."

"You like me," replied the Duck awkwardly, "but could you ever... truly..."

"You want me to _more_ than like you?"

"Yes, that's what I want more than anything."

"And all the bunny does I've dated? Like Daisy Lou?"

"I've seen you with them," said the Duck evenly, "and I don't think they mean all that much to you. It's mostly for the press. It's mostly for the image. You have to be the womanizer to support your image."

"You think you know me better than that?"

"I think I do."

"And you're different then they are?"

"I think I am."

"And you think you're better suited to me then they are?"

"I think so."

"So you've decided to offer yourself to me?"

"Something like that."

"It's kinda funny," mused Bugs, "We're both seen as selfish and self-absorbed in our own ways. Every one thinks we're both too much into ourselves to ever really care about someone else. We fuss over our images and our fans. We fret over our careers and our fortunes. There's hardly any time to be ourselves, is there?"

"Yes, I know that well."

Bugs patted the bed next to himself. "Come on in, doc," he said, "I don't know if anything's gonna happen right now... or ever... but I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Bugs," replied the Duck as he crawled into bed next to Bugs, "I was afraid you'd say no. That you'd call me a freak and throw me out."

"Then maybe you don't quite know me all that well," giggled Bugs.

"I'm glad I'm wrong about this," sighed Daffy as he leaned against Bugs and laid one arm across his bunny shoulders.

Bugs took a book from his nightstand. It was called, 'Where the Wild Things are'. "Have you read this?" asked Bugs.

"No," he replied, "Aren't you a little old for children's books?"

"No, are you?"

"I haven't read one of those in years..."

"Then I guess we can start from the beginning, won't we?"

"Sure Bugs. That's fine with me."

He turned the book to the first page.


	19. Chapter 19

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 19)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

"No Wile E," begged Velma, "It's not time, we aren't ready." The coyote on top of her had her bunched up and pinned down, naked and vulnerable, and it felt as if he were going to penetrate her femininity at any moment. He simply whimpered softly and licked her face again. "No," she said more firmly, "What's gotten into you?"

Just then, another brownish figure grabbed the one on top of her and roughly pulled him off the bed. With the one coyote in her face, she hardly noticed the second.

"Sorry boss," came a voice from outside herb bedroom door, "He somehow got away from us."

The two coyotes wrestled on the floor, snarling and snapping something at each other. Something that simply went clean over Velma's head.

Velma grabbed a bed-sheet and covered as best she could when a male hare and male goat stuck their heads in the doorway. Without her glasses, they were as blurry as the two coyotes on the floor.

"Darn," said the buck, "I can't tell the boss apart from his brother."

"Me neither," said the ram.

"The boss is gonna be real mad if we tie up the wrong one."

"He sure will."

"_What are you doing in my apartment_?" shrieked Velma.

"We wouldn't be here if your boyfriend didn't get away from us."

"_My boyfriend_?" she asked, "_You can explain all that to the police_!" She grabbed the phone and started dialing frantically.

"Boss!" called the ram, "We gotta get outta here!"

One of the coyotes bolted for the door after knocking down the other with a two-handed blow in the back.

A moment passes as the other coyote panted, and then he climbed up on the bed next to her. He placed her glasses into her hand. She put them on, looking into the eyes of Wile E.

'I'm sorry about my brother', he signed.

It hit her like a brick in the head. "_Ohmygawd_," she choked, "_He was going to rape me_!" The phone clattered to the floor as it fell from her numb fingers. She wrapped her arms about his chest and burst into weeping and crying. He dropped his sign and used both hands to rub her back and shoulders. She bawled as she buried her face in his chest fur, pushing her glasses up in the process. All of her fears and anxieties poured out of her as her tears matted his fur. Several minutes passed as she wept and bawled into his chest. She slowed down as she slowly ran out of the energy to continue. The thin bed sheet fell down sometime in the middle, leaving her heaving bare breasts to rub against the wet tear-stained chest fur.

"Why?" sobbed Velma.

He pushed her back and pulled down her glasses so she could read his sign.

'My brother has always been jealous of me', he signed, and then 'He became a small-time criminal when I became a stuntman'.

"How could he have known about me?" she sobbed, "About us?"

'I don't know, but he does pay stool pigeons to spy on his enemies'.

"Why rape me?"

'To ruin our relationship. So you'd never trust me again. He's petty, small and jealous.'

"How horrible."

'I know. I'd never violate your trust. Ever.'

"I still feel dirty. I still have to take a shower."

'I'll leave.'

"No," she begged, "Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Not tonight."

'Alright, but I'll sleep on the couch. I won't take advantage of you, I swear.'

"Thank you," she sobbed as she slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He couldn't help staring at her naked body as she slipped out of the room. He couldn't help but think about how badly he did want to sleep with her. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked when she was underneath his petty brother. But she violently shook his head. He had to be better than that when it came to Velma. He _had_ to.

Climbing out of bed, he went to the linen closet and took a clean white sheet along with him over to the couch. Laying down on the couch, he covered himself with the sheet.

It was then that Velma came out of the bathroom and out from the bedroom. She wore naught but her glasses and a bath towel that barely covered all over her feminine bits. He raised an eyebrow as she came over to him, but he secretly sighed when she kissed him on the nose.

"I can't thank you enough for being such a good friend," she said softly.

She tugged the knot in the towel, causing it to fall to the floor. Standing before him unashamed, she said, "And I want you to know just how much I believe in you." She crawled onto the couch with him, and now he was the one with the thin sheet between them. The two embraced each other as she kissed his nose again. He felt like the luckiest coyote in the world as she fell asleep in his arms.

...

Beep Beep awoke, finding himself on top of his wife. He must have crawled on top of her while he was dreaming about Foghorn.

"Beep beep," she said, which roughly translates as 'we thought we were going to wait'.

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as 'I wasn't trying anything. I must have shifted positions in my sleep.'

"Beep beep,.." she replied, which roughly translates as 'Well, as long as we're awake and ready...'

"Beep? Beep?" he said eagerly, which roughly translates as 'Really? Can I?'

She simply nodded as he started mating with her.

"Beep beep?" he asked, which roughly translates as 'Was I your first love?'

"Beep beep," she replied, which roughly translates as 'No, you weren't. I don't think I was your first love either.'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as 'No, you weren't. To be perfectly honest, my first love was Mister Leghorn. He was the first I've loved before you. He somehow knew I'd fall in love with a roadrunner hen like you.'

"Beep beep," she replied, which roughly translates as 'That's funny. My first love was a human woman who caught me in a trap as a chick. She raised me like a pet, but we fell in love after a while. When I grew up, she released me because she know I'd fall in love with a roadrunner rooster like you. She was the only love I held before I met you.'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as 'That's sweet and somehow ironic.'

"Beep beep," she added, which roughly translates as 'To this day, I still get sick at the notion of eating bird seed.'

"Beep beep?" he replied, which roughly translates as 'Oh?'

"Beep beep," she answered with a giggle, which roughly translates as 'Yes, she only fed me bird seed for years. I blame the cartoons you made with Wile E. The ones where he never uses anything other than bird seed to lure you into his traps.'

"Beep beep," he replied sheepishly, which roughly translates as 'I didn't really think anyone was taking those seriously as tutorials on how to raise a roadrunner, sweetie.'

"Beep beep," she crooned, which roughly translates as 'But you're the only one for me now.'

"Beep beep," he cooed back, which roughly translates as 'Likewise, my darling.'

Roadrunners mate quickly. He had already mated with her twice while they were talking. They were well into the third mating by the time be paused to nibble at her neck.

"Beep beep," she moaned, which roughly translates as 'Oh, you know exactly where to excite me, dear. How did a rooster teach you that?'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as 'Too be perfectly honest, I never asked him. I'm sure I wasn't his first or only love. It never seemed important enough to ask.'

...

Bugs continued reading 'Where the Wild Things are' to his buddy, Daffy, who listened fairly attentively. It didn't seem important that the two of them were in Bug's bed at the time, or that it was late at night... or that Daffy had originally come to Bugs for something other than reading.

He couldn't help but wonder how Bugs really felt about him after all the years they had been working together. Their public image as hateful rivals was so contradictory to how they got along in real life. He found it hard to make anyone see past his perceived selfishness and egomania.

Leaning over, he kissed Bugs on the cheek, which caused him to stop reading aloud. "What was that for, doc?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing special," replied Daffy, "I just felt like doing that. Can't a guy just show a little affection for his bestest buddy?"

"Well, I suppose dat don't hurt nothin."

"Please," said Daffy, "continue."

So Bugs continued reading the story aloud to Daffy, although Daffy wasn't so sure that Bugs had blushed when the duck had kissed his cheek.

"You know," said Bugs as he paused from his reading, "This sort of thing would ruin our public image if it ever got out."

"I know," said Daffy, "but it still doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I guess it doesn't change about how I feel towards you neither."

Daffy smiled and leaned against Bugs, resting his head on the rabbit's shoulder softly. He allowed his hand from the closer arm to fall onto Bug's thigh as he lightly stroked his thigh.

"Doc," said Bugs abruptly, "A tad friendly, don'tcha think?"

"No," replied Daffy, "Not at all."


	20. Chapter 20

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 20)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Beep Beep laid atop his mate, Matilda. They finished a marathon round of mating but a moment earlier. He normally stopped counting about the eleventh or twelfth time around. They were both tired.

"Beep beep?" asked Matilda, which roughly translates as 'Do you think we'll get a little hen this time?'

"Beep beep," he answered back, which roughly translates as 'I'm not sure I'm even going to impregnate you this time.'

"Beep beep," she replied, which roughly translates as 'Well we can't stop trying, honey. It's been a while since our last chick, so we should be due for another soon, don't you think?'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as 'We're getting older, sweetie. Maybe we have to face the possibility that three are all we're going to get.'

"Beep. Beep?" she answered,which roughly translates as 'No, I'm not ready to give up. I'm sure we can get one or two more if we just don't quit. You won't quit, will you?'

"Beep beep," he said faithfully, which roughly translates as 'I'll keep trying as long as you want, honey-bunch. You know I love you more than anything and I want you to be happy.' He reached down to nibble at her neck before continuing, "beep beep," which roughly translates as 'I want to make you as happy I can in as many ways as I can.'

Matilda moaned softly as she admired his ability to keep her teased and bothered with the least amount of effort on his part. He could always find her hot spots and 'push' them with a nibble from his beak or a careful scratch from a claw.

"Beep beep," she moaned, which roughly translates as 'I don't think we'll ever be old enough to stop mating. I'll never stop feeling special when you mate with me. I hope you'll never stop enjoying mating with me either. Even if we never lay another egg, I love you and I want to be with you.'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as 'Thank you, dearest. That will always mean a lot to me when I hear that from you.'

"Beep beep," she added, which roughly translates as 'Well, it's almost time to get up. You know you have a big day at work today. I should start on breakfast for everyone.'

"Beep... beep," he said supportively, which roughly translates as 'You're the best cook I've ever known, sweetie... but maybe one more before we get up?'

"Beep beep," she replied, which roughly translates as 'Of course.'

He threw all of his energy into one last mating before getting up.

...

Wile E. felt a bit awkward as he laid on the couch with Velma. It was his first time with a human woman, naked or otherwise. He never realized how soft, warm... and naked... human women were. While he had slept with a couple of other women before, they all had fur. Without their clothing, humans seemed so... vulnerable. He felt a terrible need to hold Velma close and protect her from all harm, including his petty thief of a brother. The two were entwined with only a thin sheet between them.

She looked so peaceful as she slept, and yet he knew she could show fire and passion when she needed to. Velma stood up for him when the Studio was going to fire him, and leave him out in the cold. He remembered how warmly she hugged him to show her support, and how she cried for someone she barely knew at all.

He plucked the glasses from her face and set them on the closer end table. His fingers moved deftly, yet softly, as to not wake her. There was no need to risk damaging the glasses by moving around on the couch, after all. He then ran his finger through her dark brown hair.

She murmured softly as if half awake, one eye lazily fluttering as she asked, "It's a tad chilly in here. Can I share your sheet with you?"

He realized that the sheet, the couch and everything else was her's, so he lifted the sheet and covered them both without a sound or a sign, which would have been hard for her to read without her glasses on. She wrapped her arms about his torso, snuggling into his fur as he felt her breasts pressing into his chest fur. Now there was nothing between them.

He tried to relax, not thinking about how close she was or how warm she felt. It was all he could do not to get aroused by her smell and her beauty. His hand, which was tracing the curves of her back and shoulders, had drifted down to her firm butt cheek. She might have noticed but for the fact she was gently slumbering again, making faint breathing noises through her slightly open mouth.

Yawning, he remembered how busy he'd been that night. Coming home, he found his brother waiting for him. He remembered how the world seemed to explode as he got hit in the back of the head. Waking up, he found himself tied to a chair with a couple of thugs who no doubt clocked him in the first place. He remembered how the two gloated to him that his brother was going to rape his girlfriend that evening, and how he growled against the gag. But he was a trained stuntman who knew how to get out of a tight spot.

He remembered slipping his bonds while the two thugs were raiding his fridge for his beers. Getting out before they noticed, he ran as fast as he could back to Velma's place. Arriving ahead of the goons, he managed to pull him off her before he managed to penetrate Velma. It was only a matter of seconds before he would have forced himself upon Velma. Without her glasses, she no doubt couldn't tell the two of them apart. He found the glasses on the floor later, making him wonder if he knocked them out of her hand to keep her from telling them apart.

But she knew her own apartment well enough to grab the phone and threaten to call the cops. The goons took the hint and took the opportunity to flee with his brother, their boss. It was only after they left that she seemed to truly recognize the magnitude of what nearly happened, and then she dropped the phone and broke down into hysterical weeping in his arms.

The ball was in his court now. She was trusting him not to take advantage of her. _She believed in him_. He couldn't let her trust in him go to waste. _He had to behave himself no matter how much her being naked against him tempted him_.

...

Bugs had finally finished reading 'Where the Wild Things are' to Daffy. The duck seemed to be hanging on every word as they came out of Bug's mouth. Of course, other parts of the duck seemed to be hanging on Bugs by the time he was finished reading. His head had been leaning on his shoulder for some time, and the hand that had been idly stroking the rabbit's thigh was getting a bit too comfortable. It wasn't that he didn't like the duck. It was that he didn't like working with the duck in spite of their public image as mortal enemies. It was just that Bugs wasn't used to Daffy appearing in his room so late at night, and certainly not coming on to him with such friendliness.

Then Daffy broke the awkward silence by saying, "It's late. Can I stay in bed with you, Bugs?" He smiled softly at the rabbit as he awaited a response. Bugs looked into Daffy's eyes as he added, "Please?"

"All right," he said at last, "It's a bit off the beaten path, but you'll behave yourself, right?"

"Best behavior," said Daffy raising one hand as if taking an oath.

"Okay," said Bugs as he set the book on the bed stand and rolled away from Daffy. He didn't object when he felt Daffy lay against his back and wrap his arms about Bug's torso. The duck curled against Bug's contours until they were nearly fit like two spoons from the same silverware set.

"G'night Daffy," he said softly.

"G'night Bugs," replied the duck.


	21. Chapter 21

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 21)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Beep Beep arose from bed, certain that he had satisfied himself as well as Matilda. She smiled and got up as well. They both had many things to do, but Beep Beep had to go to work, so she graciously allowed him to shower first. Then she took her turn in the shower, and followed him downstairs. While he head the paper, she prepared breakfast for him, herself, and all three boys. In fact, she had daydreamed a bit and accidentally made an extra plate, for the little girl chick that the two of them were trying to concieve.

When he noticed the extra plate, Beep Beep said "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'Well, you certainly seem optimistic this morning, honey-bunch. Do you feel an egg yet?'

She blushed slightly and replied, "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'No, I was just wishfully thinking, my love.'

He giggled and answered, "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'Well don't give up hope.'

She blushed slightly once more and replied, "Beep beep," which roughly translates as 'No dear, I'll never stop hoping.'

"Beep beep," he said, which roughly translates as 'That's my good girl.'

"Beep beep," she said, changing the subject: rough translation as 'Will you be working late, dear?'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as, 'It's always possible, my sweet, but I'm not planning to.'

"Beep beep," she said, which roughly translates as, 'I'm planning to make mousekabobs for dinner tonight, so don't be late.'

"Beep beep," he replied, which roughly translates as, 'Oh, I'd never be late for those, even if I have to run home from work on foot.'

She giggled. Then she smiled when Beep Beep cleaned his own plate and the one for the little girl they hoped to have (at the same time, no less, his beak moving like a blur to anyone other than a roadrunner), before asking for seconds and thirds. The boys slowly filed in (well, slowly for young roadrunners) and began stuffing their faces as well.

...

Wile E. awoke still entwined with Velma. Even though the sheet covered her from his eyes, he couldn't help but feel her naked skin wherever they touched. Asleep and without her glasses, she looked so beautiful. He had never felt that way about a human woman before, or even a toon human woman. The situation was awkward, because he couldn't really move enough to sign, and because she was asleep and without her glasses, the only thing a sign was good for was knocking her on the head anyways. So he did the next best thing to wake her: He licked her face. She awoke with spitting and sputtering noises.

"Wile E," she complained, "Stop that."

He gave a short whine in response.

"Oh," she mused as she opened her eyes, "Is it time to get up already?"

He nodded. Even without her glasses, he figured she could see that much. He was surprised when she kissed him on the nose.

"You were a gentletoon, even though I gave you every opportunity to take advantage of me," she said softly, "and I love you for that. You're the kindest... man... I've ever met... well, maybe it's a tie with my father... Oh, that sounded so awkward."

He shook his head 'no'.

"That's so kind of you to say."

He took her glasses off the stand as he sat up and offered them to her. Then he leaned over her to fetch the towel she had dropped off her body the night before.

"Thank you," she said as she put her glasses on and wrapped herself in the towel before standing up from the couch, "I guess I have my job to go to and you have yours. I had a shower so late last night that I don't really need one, so you can use it first. I'll just need a few minutes to do my hair and add a little make-up."

He nodded.

...

Bugs awoke after a strange dream. He could have sworn he married Daffy, and Foghorn Leghorn had been the presiding pastor. It was all too weird for his tastes. Especially the part where he had in fact been the blushing bride in the white wedding dress with the 7 foot long train behind it. He had to admit that he always looked good in white.

In spite of having his armed wrapped about his chest and abdomen, Daffy had behaved himself. He didn't feel as if the black duck had tried to take advantage of him while he was sleeping. So he rolled over in Daffy's arms and said, "Daffy, it's time to get up."

The duck mumbled something incomprehensible, so he repeated himself saying "Daffy, it's time to get up."

What took Bugs by surprise was the sudden kiss full on the lips, which engulfed half of his face because of the size of Daffy's beak. The fact the kiss was wet and sloppy made it even more uncomfortable for Bugs.

"_MMMPPPHHH_!" protested Bugs into the kiss. He put both hands on Daffy's shoulders and began pushing him back. But the duck was reluctant to let go, or simply locked his arms in his sleep, so Bugs really had to push to get his beak off his face and loosen the duck's grip on his torso.

"_DAFFY_!" he cried, "_WAKE UP_! _WAKE UP AND STOP KISSING ME_!"

"Huh?" asked Daffy groggily (he was a slow riser), "What?"

"Doc," said Bugs as he collected himself, "You kissed me... right on the lips... right over half my face... and you're a sloppy kisser."

"Then... it wasn't a dream?"

"Well, not the kissing part."

Daffy recoiled from Bugs. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't know I was doing it for real."

"Well try not to make a habit of it, Doc."

"You aren't mad?"

"No Doc, just a whole lot taken by surprise."

"It was a beautiful dream, Bugs. I married you, and you looked so good in a white wedding dress."

Bugs was struck speechless.


	22. Chapter 22

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 22)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Velma was kind enough to drop Wile E off at the Studio before she drove off to her own job. They let him in through the front gate, and things seemed almost normal. There was no protesting crowds or shady characters trying to cause mischief. No reporters scrambling for juicy stories of greed and intrigue. There was no one between the bus stop and the front gate that wasn't supposed to be there.

He checked in with the stunt director to find he had a full day's work ahead of him with his co-star, Beep Beep. Now that the threat of him and Beep Beep being replaced by some British Coyote and Bugs Bunny was over, the filming schedule looked a lot friendlier. All it took was the power of positive threats and loud protesting.

Today's shooting seemed to be focused on the medieval: Catapults, long bows, maces, suits of plate armor, knight's shields, and other ancient things that promised to be painful when used against him. He often wondered where the fictitious ACME Corporation was supposed to get their supply of all of this dark ages weapons and armor, but simply shrugged because cartoons weren't supposed to be that deep.

On the other hand, Beep Beep's schedule was a bit lighter: Run around, eat bird seed, give him the raspberries while falling off cliffs, clap his feet while catapult boulders fall on the coyote's foot, and the like. If he wasn't friends with Beep Beep, he might just be a little jealous of the Roadrunner.

He almost bumped into Beep Beep once he got to the set. The roadrunner seemed to be rather pleased with himself, so Wile E figured he got some action that morning, but he decided not to press the issue. 'Good morning,' signed Beep Beep, 'How was your weekend?'

'Oh, not much,' he signed back, and then 'I dated Velma, got kidnapped, stopped my brother and his thugs from raping Velma, spent the rest of the night on the couch with her naked, resisting all urges to do anything more than just holding her.'

'Oh Wile E,' he signed back, 'Such a sense of humor.'

'I wasn't trying to be funny.'

'SERIOUSLY?'

'Yep.'

'MY GOODNESS!' signed Beep Beep with a change of expression, 'Are you two all right?!'

'Just fine. I think Velma has even deeper feelings for me.'

'Well I suppose something good did come out of it. Did you really want to make out with Velma?'

'Very badly, but I couldn't take advantage of her.'

'You're always a gentletoon,' mused Beep Beep, 'Velma's really lucky to have someone like you.'

'As much as Matilda is so lucky to have a good father and husband like you,' he signed back.

'Let's get to work before we let our complements go to our heads,' signed the Roadrunner.

'A good idea.'

'Wanna stop by for dinner tonight?'

'If it's not a bother.'

'Never, my friend,' signed Beep Beep, and then, 'Perhaps your friend Velma would like to come as well?'

'I'll call her on my break and ask.'

'That would be great,' he signed back, and then, 'I'm sure Matilda and the boys would love to meet her.'

...

Bugs looked over his filming schedule. He and Daffy were set to do a little film called "The Million Hare". Looking over the story line, he realized it was a contest between him and Daffy in something called the 'Beat Your Buddy Television Show'. A simple plot line with standard Daffy tries to trick Bugs and fails over and over, and loses in the end to his own tricks.

Another film to feed into the 'Daffy hates Bugs' theme. A new brick in the old wall that the public perceived to be between them. The theme that the two of them were mortal rivals who could never get along because of Daffy's 'petty jealousies'. An illusion actively promoted by the Studio. He looked over the script at Daffy and wondered what his fans would think if they knew the truth about them. They certainly would raise eyebrows if they had seen the kiss that Bugs awoke to just that morning, or the strange wedding dreams that they both had just the night before.

"What do you think?" Bugs asked after a while.

"Eh," replied Daffy, "Nothing special here. I don't think anyone lost any sleep writing it. All of the stunts are pretty vanilla, if you ask me."

"Well, that makes it easier for you."

"Yeah. Easier if not a bit bland."

"Look..." said Bugs awkwardly, which was unusual for him, "about last night..."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Daffy, "I was out of..."

"No Doc," counter-interrupted Bugs, "It's not that... it's nothing to be sorry about... I... I just want to know... if you want to go out to dinner with me after work tonight."

"Really?" asked Daffy hopefully, "Won't that clash with our public image?"

"I'm tired of the old image," he replied, "I don't care if we're seen together in public any more. I just want to separate our personal lives from the public image now. I want people to finally know how well we really get along when we aren't filming."

"Oh Bugs," gushed Daffy in a voice he just wasn't used to using in public, "I've been waiting years for you to say that. I'd love to go to dinner with you. What if the press is hanging around?"

"Like I said, I don't care anymore. Let them be there."

"Then let's go to a fancy restaurant and make sure someone from the press sees us together. It's best if the information is 'leaked' on our terms, don't you think?"

"Yes," mused Bugs, "Good thinking. The more stars and starlets there, the more likely we'll be seen by the press. Since we're on break, I'm going to calling for reservations right now at the swankiest place I can think of. Is 7 pm okay with you, Daffy?"

"Just great, Bugs."

...

It was about noon when the feeling struck Matilda. The feeling she was with egg. That Beep Beep was going to be just as happy as she was. Perhaps it would be the little girl that they had been trying so hard to get into their family for so many years.

Her reverie was interrupted by a knocking at the door. When she opened the door, she was confronted by a buck and a ram in repairman jumpsuits. Other than their name tags, 'Buck' and 'Clyde', they said nothing about who they worked for. She looked past them at their van, noticing that it was curiously unmarked other than a generic pipe and wrench. The back doors were open, but she couldn't see in at the angle the truck was parked.

'Pardon me,' she signed, 'I don't believe I called for any repair men.'

"Could you look at the work order, lady?" asked Buck.

She stepped out to look at his clipboard when a heavy sack dropped over her. Her feet were taken out from under her as she felt herself hogtied by long lengths of rope on the outside of the sack. She did her best to protest her treatment until they managed to tie her beak and head tightly.

"We got the hen," said another, "The boss will be pleased."

"What do we need her for?" asked Buck.

"I don't know," said the other, "I just know it has something to do with getting revenge on the boss' brother. We ain't getting paid to think, just to do what we's told. Just throw her in the back of the truck like it's our tools and get the heck out of here before we arouse suspicion."

Matilda felt herself carried out and slid into the back of something with a metal floor. Then she heard the metal doors close behind her as she heard someone climb in what she believed was the driver's seat. There was someone next to her in the back as well.

"Don't drive straight back to the hideout," said Buck, "We want to make sure we ain't being tailed."

"Don't tell me how to do something I've done a hundred times already," scolded the other.

"Well don't tell me how to take precautions."

"Whatever."

Matilda was scared, and she didn't want to lose her egg, so she laid still and remained calm. The thugs didn't seem to notice, or didn't care.


	23. Chapter 23

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 23)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

So Wile E called Velma at her job working for the ACME Mega-warehouse Store's Food Stand on his break to see if she wished to come to dinner with him at Beep Beep's house. Well, he had to corral someone to make the call for him while he signed what he wanted to tell her. She was quite available to come to Beep Beep's house for dinner, but couldn't stay away from the cash register for very long to make small talk.

But she did ask what time to be there, and she did ask if Wile E needed a ride over to Beep Beep's house. The second question was answered 'no', and the first was answered with '7 pm'. Wile E knew that his buddy tended to serve dinner rather punctually at 7 pm.

So he was pretty happy when he went back to the set to work with Beep Beep. It seemed pretty obvious to almost everyone that the coyote's demeanor had changed from when before he had gone to break. Of course, not many could put a finger on what exactly changed, as they were not aware of the transpiring between him and Beep Beep.

'So Velma's coming?' signed Beep Beep.

'Yes, she is,' he signed back happily.

'That's great,' answered Beep Beep.

'We should get back to work,' he signed, and then signed, 'I think we have more catapult scenes to do this afternoon.'

'I sometimes wonder why anyone would be using 10th Century technology in the 20th Century?'

'The writers work in mysterious ways,' signed Wile E back, and then 'and their methods seem to work.' Furthermore, 'There's never a shortage of people willing to watch what they write.'

'You can't argue with success,' surmised Beep Beep.

'No, I guess we can't.'

So Wile E went off to work with the catapult so he could have 'horrendous accidents' that Beep Beep could pretend to make fun of. Beep Beep sometimes wondered how he could be such a beloved character when he made such fun of the poor coyote's misfortunes... but that's what the people wanted. It was amazing how simple tricks could make the catapult behave in ways that were completely in opposition to how the laws of nature said that it should behave (or at least how the coyote character expected it to behave). It seemed as if the entire world was conspiring against the coyote to make sure that he would never ever get his much pursued Roadrunner dinner. And that was really the whole point to 99% of all of the Roadrunner and Coyote films that were ever made.

...

Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy continued on another day's filming of 'The Million Hare'. With a little luck, they could wrap up all of the filming today. As normal, there was about 20 percent more film made than was going to be in the final print. It was the task of the editors and directors to see what 80 percent was going to be seen, and what was going to be left on the cutting room floor.

Oh sure, there were occasional versions of films called 'director's cuts' with scenes they could watch that was never going to be seen in the theaters. The versions that might wind up in someone's private collection, to be seen by a handful of Hollywood insiders at their private parties. Most of the stuff was just things the director wanted to include that the producer did not, but there was a few things that were deemed to daring or too risque to show to the public... apparently for their 'own protection'.

And then there were things set aside for the 'blooper reels'. The horrible mistakes and missteps that the actors and extras would have wished they could have burned to ash and buried rather than seen by who knows how many people both now and in the future. Misspoken lines and unplanned pratfalls. The prop failures and acts of God that almost no one could have seen coming.

But most of that special footage was never really planned in advance. It just sort of happened, really. Scripts provided the general guidelines for each and every scene, but as the Directors like to say, scripts are written on paper, not carved in stone (and even if they were, the good Directors would carry their hammers and chisels with them).

But one thing that was apparent was that Daffy was off his game that day. He seemed to have trouble sounding credibly angry or deceptive with Bugs. Scenes had to be re-shot multiple times, which didn't sit well with the 'TIME IS MONEY!' director. It took some smooth reassurances from Bugs to keep the frustrated director from canceling the day's shooting all together. Daffy, on the other hand, seemed uncharacteristically apologetic and modest about the mistakes he was making. Some began to wonder if the duck was sick or something.

Bugs took Daffy aside while a scene was getting set up to say, "Doc, we're both profesionals here. You gotta focus on what we're doing now and worry about being seen in public later. It's going to be alright, I promise you."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Daffy.

"It is to me."

"I'm sorry Bugs. I'll try to be more profesional."

"Are you really worked up about this evening so much?"

"Yes..." answered Daffy awkwardly. "It's hard to think about anything else."

"Just go home then, Daffy. I'll put in a word with the Director for you. I'm sure we can shoot the scenes without you. I don't think he'll mind if we go one more day if we don't waste any more film on these re-takes."

"You'd do that for me, Bugs?"

"Sure I would, Daffy. Once tonight is out of the way, I'm pretty sure you'll be back to your old self."

"I hope so Bugs." He turned and slowly walked away from Bugs.

"I really hope so, too," muttered Bugs under his breath.

...

Matilda had no idea where she was. She had been apparently moved miles from her home, but she couldn't gauge the direction or actual distance. It was apparent at some point that they left the road for some off-road dirt trail, so they were somewhere out of town. But soon the truck stopped, and she was carried somewhat roughly from the truck into some sort of house where she was laid without ceremony.

She felt elated when she felt the ropes loosened about her legs and the sack being pulled back from them, but then she felt crestfallen again once she realized they were simply binding her tighter and more directly until all of the sack was tied over her head, and everything from her neck down to her toes seemed tied up twice as tight as before.

And the egg seemed larger, ever larger inside her. With her legs tied together so tightly, she knew it would be impossible to lay her egg if it came to that. But her body would try and push the egg out against her will. A nightmare scenario that could only end one way, with a egg smashed inside her and a chic that would never see the light of day. She cried for the chic that she feared would never have a chance to join his/her brothers in the family, and possibly her last chance to ever lay another egg.

She wept freely as she wondered what was happening to her beloved Beep Beep. Was he safe at the Studio with Mister Wile E Coyote? Would the studio guards keep him safe until he got home. She wondered how badly he would take it when he found she was gone. How badly the boys would take it when they found their mother missing. She ran over the terrible scenarios about what the kidnappers wanted with her, what they would have left in the ransom note if there was one, or even if she was going to see her family again. With her head and beak still tightly bound and muzzled by the sack, she made little noise, and her kidnappers were obviously not paying attention even if they were listening to her emotional distress.

But then she realized that if she got too distraught, that it could trigger her body's distress response and cause her to abort the egg even sooner than she normally would have laid it. That would have been even worse, so she knew she had to calm herself and allow the egg to remain inside her as absolutely long as she possibly could.

And she also realized that she was alone. Either that, or she was with thugs who were mysteriously quiet, and that contrasted with the way they chatted with each other on the way over. They was no television or radio playing anywhere close enough for her to hear. There was no footsteps or any other noise she would have associated with humanoid activity. She was pretty sure that she had been left alone in the room.

...

Beep Beep and Wile E got home a bit early, well ahead of the planned arrival of Velma. What greeted them was several police cars, his distraught Roadrunner boys, and most odd of all, his neighbor Foghorn Leghorn. Foghorn hurried over to Beep Beep before the police could.

"Beep Beep," he said with concern, "It's your wife, boy, your wife. Some scallywag done kidnapped her and left a note. They boys came over ta my house all upset, and they had me call the police. Other than that note, no one knows what the hay is going on."

Beep Beep turned as pale as a ghost, and almost fainted dead away on the spot.

"I say, boy, I say ya gotta pull yourself together," said Foghorn, who emphasized the point with a light slap to his cheek, "Matilda needs you now more than ever."

He turned serious as he signed to Foghorn, 'Show me the note.'

"The officer has the note," said Foghorn apologetically, "You'll have to ask him."

'I already have a sick feeling that my brother is somehow at the bottom of this,' signed Wile E.


	24. Chapter 24

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 24)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Beep Beep was sick in his heart and stomach. His beloved wife and mother of his three boys had been kidnapped in broad daylight by agents unknown. There was only the ransom note left by the kidnappers at the scene of the crime. The policeman in charge of the scene was reluctant at first to let him see it, but they persuaded him to show the note.

_Beep Beep,_

_We have your wife, and if you want her back safe and sound, you must do everything we tell you. Her continued well-being depends upon your compliance._

_We want $10,000 in unmarked bills. The serial numbers must not be in order and they must not have been circulated. The suitcase must have a combination lock set to the following code: 3692. Once set, the numbers must be scrambled._

_Wile E Coyote must take the money in a suitcase to the bus stop in La Canada, California. He must come alone on the last public transportation bus of the day. Any sign of a tail by the police or anyone will result in the negation of this deal._

_There will be an envelope left taped under the bench with further instructions as to how to proceed from there._

Beep Beep felt that he had no choice but to comply with the kidnappers' demands. While it was quite a lot of money, the studio could pay even though Beep Beep didn't have that much personally. He hoped that the studio would be sympathetic to his cause. On the other hand, if it was a plot against Wile E, then he was almost certainly sending his best friend into a trap on the chance he'd get his wife back.

Wile E was familiar with the bus schedule and knew that a bus stop like that would almost be certainly empty at that time of the evening. Whoever set that spot didn't want any witnesses, and it would be hard to place observers at the site without arousing suspicions.

Beep Beep decided he had to call the night operator at the studio and set a meeting with the studio head for first thing after they open in the morning.

...

Velma came home after a long day of work, and she realized that she didn't have much time to get ready to drive out to Beep Beep's house to meet the roadrunners and have dinner there with Wile E. She moved right to the bed room to strip off her work clothes as well as her underwear and move into the bathroom. In her rush to clean up, she left the bathroom door ajar. She would have normally locked the door out of habit, but she was too hurried to think about it.

Taking off her glasses, she set them on the back of the sink where she was used to finding them next to the towel rack, and the shower/bathtub beyond it. She slipped up and dropped the glasses into the sink, but she let it go. The sink was dry and she could find her glasses later.

She then felt her way to the bathtub and turned on the hot water full force to let it heat up as quickly as possible. Once the water was running, she moved to the toilet to relieve herself. She was in a hurry to get home and didn't bother to take care of that matter at work.

While on the toilet, her mind drifted back to the night before. She shuddered when she remember how she was handled by someone she thought was Wile E, but turned out to be another coyote: Wile E's brother. It terrified her how he had come to raping her. She was saved at the last moment by the real Wile E.

She then remembered how safe she felt in Wile E's arms as they slept on the couch together. It was a deliberate test that she pressed her naked body against him. To tempt him to try and take advantage of her vulnerability. To tempt him to try and seduce her. But he was a complete gentletoon all night long. He hugged her, but nothing more. She relished the feel of his warm soft fur against her bare skin. It was a temptation to tell him he could have his way with her. It was tempting to let him make love to her. But she managed to restrain her desires as well, and nothing happened between them until he woke her up in the morning with sloppy licks to her face.

Once she was done on the toilet and cleaned herself up, she stepped up to the tub, stooped over, reached in, slipped her hand into the running water and checked to see if it was hot enough. Satisfied with the result, she switched from the faucet to the shower head. Standing up, she reached in to feel the water spray and adjusted the temperature down to something comfortable to her.

There was a small noise behind her, but she had no time to react. It seemed like before she knew it, her face was covered with a smelly cloth, her head was pulled back into someone's shoulder, her arms were drawn in and pinned down at the elbows by a thick burly arm, and another pair of thick burly arms wrapped themselves around her broad hips and thighs.

The attack caught her completely off guard, so she panicked and breathed in the heavy vapors from the cloth. It made her freak out more, especially the way the shifting arm around her arms and torso lifted up against the bottom of her breasts. Wildly struggling in vain against two of vastly superior size and strength only made her breath in the vapors faster.

Her struggling grew weaker as she felt tired, and then sleepy. A fog grew in her mind as her hearing began to disappear, as if she were going deaf. Another moment and she would be unconscious. She deduced that much. The last thing she felt was the arms releasing her nearly limp legs, only being held up by the arm around her torso, and then felt her legs tied together at the ankles as it the roped wound its way up toward her knees.

The attackers began talking, but she couldn't make out any words. She was too deafened at that point.

'_Wile E_,' she thought her last thought, '_Please save me_!'

...

Matilda had been left alone for a while. She began to wonder if she had been abandoned by her kidnappers. The room she was in had been very quiet for quite some time. She could barely hear the sound of the wind rustling tree limbs and other things outside. However, her sense were limited by the layers of sack tied tightly over her head and beak. She decided she had to take the chance that she could try to escape from her captors and run back to her family, no doubt worried sick about her.

She struggled to get her clawed feet up enough to cut at the ropes, but she had been bound so tightly that she could hardly flex her legs and toes. It didn't help that they had tied her long tail along with her legs into a tight bundle. The tied legs could not flex enough in any direction to get her talons to her body, but she struggled in vain until she was nearly too tired to continue. But her struggles did do one thing: She accidentally pushed herself off the couch and onto the floor. The young roadrunner hen was scared when she landed on her belly and though she could feel the egg developing within her body as a lump in her abdomen. She could feel thick shag carpeting under her body that helped to cushion her fall to the floor.

While her beak was covered, and her legs tied down to the tips of her talons, she realized that she could drag herself across the floor slowly. Even blinded, she would most likely find a door or wall, and hoped her kidnappers would be confident enough to not lock the door at least inside the house. She began crawling in the direction she had fallen, most likely parallel to the couch. The progress was slow, as she had trouble getting purchase on the floor with her beak and talons in the state they were, but it was faster than if she had to try pulling herself along a bare wood, stone, or tiled floor.

Matilda dragged herself until her beak found a wall, then turned in the most logical direction away from the wall she deduced the couch was near. It made it so that the wall was off to her right. She then crawled until she felt something brush her shoulder and possibly snag in her right wing. After she though she shook it off, she moved forward once more. However, her worst fear was realized when something fell nearby and shattered against the floor. It sounded like breaking crystal or glass. If she had snagged a cord, she figured she must have pulled a lamp off the table whose legs she had not bumped into.

She dragged herself more desperately ahead, and decided to check the wall for more table or chair legs. It seemed she was fortunate to hot have her kidnappers hear her accident, because she heard no one coming to catch her. Most likely, she would be punished in some way if they caught her.

Coming to a end or corner in the wall, she felt around the corner to see if the wall continued around the corner, but it did not. It seemed that she had found a hallway or stumbled her way into another room. She crawled around the corner, where she could feel the carpet change from a thick shag into a short loop pile, bolstering her hopes that she had found a hallway. That particular style of rug was mainly used in high traffic areas like hallways, and being a good house bird, was fully familiar with the various carpets available.

She dragged herself along until she bumped into something else. It was square, solid and sounded like it was made of wood. It was also nearly flush against the floor. Fortunately, it was small enough that she could drag herself around it and get back to the wall.

A short distance beyond the wall, she found another corner that turned to her left. Turning that corner, she crawled a few more feet until she found a change in the texture of the wall. It felt like bare wood. Checking more carefully, she thought she could feel a crack on the wall and along the floor. She hoped that she had found a door, and hopefully one leading outdoors.

Rolling onto her back, she searched with her legs for a doorknob. She figured her legs were long enough to reach a doorknob if it was the standard height above the floor. Her feet bumped into a small metallic object and she guessed from its apparent size that it was a doorknob. She prayed the door wasn't locked as she turned it as best she could in the direction she felt would open it.

Much to her relief, she heard the click of a latch and felt the door open in towards her. She had to roll away from the door and push it open with her legs, and was rewarded with the feel of a breeze coming into the house. She crawled out the door onto what she was sure was a porch.

Her hopes were dashed when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her feet, rolling her onto her back. She then felt a sack pulled over her feet, and then yet even more rope binding the sack to her feet in layers until they must have looked like the business end of a small potted tree straight from the nursery. There were small growls she couldn't understand as she was tied even tighter. Her legs were then painfully pushed up against her chest as they were tied with even more ropes. Now she was truly helpless. Even in this new position, the roped binding her as well as her own tail would surely stop her egg from seeing the light of day.

Instead of taking her back into the house, she was dragged outside and unceremoniously dropped onto a bare metal floor. It felt a lot like the vehicle that brought her there in the first place. Rolled onto her back again, she felt a hand slap her ass and tail hard, even through the ropes. She was being physically punished by her attacker, who never spoke other than little growls. It kind of reminded her the little noises that Wile E made when he was talking to another coyote. On an ironic note, the same ropes that kept her from laying her egg protected her abdomen by the way her legs were folded from being directly struck, and therefore protecting her egg from harm.


	25. Chapter 25

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 25)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Buck continued to hold Velma until he was sure she was no longer struggling. The chloroform soaked cloth remained firmly over her nose and mouth, and pretty much her entire face. The surprise attack on the naked, defenseless human was completely successful. Glen, on the other hand, had already released her legs, and tied them from her ankles to her knees. He finally removed the cloth, allowing her head to slump forward into her chest.

"Don't think about it," warned Clyde.

"Think about what?"

"You know darn well," he scolded, "and you know the boss promised to neuter us if we raped this human chic before he does."

"How would he know?"

"He knows. He'd make us confess if we did. I'm kinda fond of the ole family jewels, thank you."

"Alright alright, keep your fur on."

"Now lay her face down on the floor and you puts on the gag and blindfold. I'll plug those holes myself. I don't trust you to not go further."

"Spoilsport. Well he didn't say I couldn't cop a feel."

"Well no, I suppose he didn't. Just try not to leave any marks."

"Okay okay." He slipped a rubber ball gag into her mouth, tied it behind her head, and then used a silk scarf to tightly blindfold her. After that, he amused himself with roughly fondling her breasts. He seemed fascinated how her nipples hardened even though she was completely out of it.

Buck pulled her arms behind her back, and tied them at right angles at the wrist to elbows. He then picked her up at the hips, bending her thighs at a right angle to her torso. Much to Clyde's amusement, he stuffed her ass with a butt plug, her vagina with an overly large dildo, and he wasn't quit sure what he used to block her pee hole. He then made a rope thong, using the rope itself to make sure none of the plugs in her nether-region were going to fall out.

Velma's nipples were now rock hard, and the two could almost swear that she was softly moaning through the gag in her chloroform induced slumber.

"Are you having fun?" asked Clyde.

"Immensely."

"Well help me finish tying her up. We still have to roll her up in the carpet and haul her ass out to the truck, you know. The boss is waiting, and he's not known for his patience. I'm sure he doesn't care for babysitting that roadrunner hen."

"Well, he's not into birds. I don't blame him."

"Whatever. Lets those tits go and get serious. _I'LL_ tie her up fully, _YOU_ get the carpet."

"You'll fondle her while I'm gone, won't you?"

"I'm not into... _hairless creatures_."

"Yeah, right."

"_JUST GO ALREADY_!"

"Sheesh, who died and made you boss?"

"No one died. The boss put me in charge. He knows I'm the brains of this ops."

Buck grunted and left. Once he was sure that his cohort was gone, he rolled the helpless woman on her back and took his turn fondling her tits. He enjoyed how she twitched when he pinched her nipples hard. They were red and inflamed, but he figured that would go down by the time they got her to the boss. The important parts were still unmolested, and he could honestly say he followed the boss' orders down to the letter.

...

Matilda was hurting. She was blind and partly deaf, and her backside had just been paddled raw, even with her covering of feathers and tail to shield it. It was a great relief that her legs, butt and tail were actually protecting the egg within her belly. She would rather suffer herself if it meant her un-laid egg was going to be safe.

All the while she was spanked, someone was growling at her. She deduced it was male, and that it was most likely coyote talk. It was something she was used to hearing from Wile E Coyote, after all. Since she was completely blind, signing would be completely useless even if he bothered to try.

The punishment finally stopped. She was finally left alone.

An engine started, and then she could feel herself move. She slid slightly across the bare metal floor as the vehicle she couldn't see accelerated, decelerated, stopped and turned. Her vain struggling to get loose seemed to go unnoticed.

She couldn't tell how much time passed before she felt the vehicle stop, and then heard the engine shut off. A pair of rough hands grabbed her, and she felt herself tossed over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. More growling she couldn't understand.

...

Wile E was worried. He couldn't deliver the money until the end of the next day, and that was assuming the Studio would be willing to deliver on the suitcase with a filled with a combination lock and the 10 thousand dollars in un-sequenced bills.

He was truly worried that Matilda would suffer at the hands of his brother. That she would pay the price for his friendship with Beep Beep.

They really didn't expect them to make 10 thousand dollars appear from thin air, did they?

He watched the other roadrunners. They were obviously distressed about their wife and mother as well. Beep Beep's pacing was threatening to wear a groove in the tile floor of the kitchen.

'I'm sorry,' he signed.

'For what?' signed Beep Beep.

'I just know my brother is behind this. He's using your wife to get to me.'

'I'm not blaming you.'

'Thank you.'

'At least Velma is safe.'

'Velma? I better call he to make sure she's alright.'

'Use my phone.'

'Thanks, old friend.'

He made his way to the entryway where the phone was stationed. While he dialed, he wondered if she would ever understand Coyote speak. He was sure he could teach her.

But his vocal concerns were for naught. There was no answer. He waited and waited. 20 rings. 30 rings. 40 rings. He finally hung up.

'No answer?' signed Beep Beep.

'No answer. I hope she's just asleep.'

'Try again tomorrow.'

'I will.'

'Please stay here over night.'

'Alright.'

'Thank you. You're about the best friend I've ever had.'

'I'm here for you pal.'

…

Bugs drove his Maserati Sebring to pick up Daffy. It was a special occasion after all. He was wearing a black tux over an ivory white shirt with a deep black bow-tie. There was a deep red cummerbund wrapped about his waist. His hands wore his special white gloves quite well. His cuff-links and his lapel pin were both solid 18 karat gold. He was dressed to the nines. The press needed to catch his good side, after all. He smelled strongly of his Ode-De-La-Carrot Cologne.

Daffy was waiting for Bugs just outside his apartment. He was dressed more simply than bugs. A clean white collar with a bright black bow-tie.

"Hey Daffy," called Bugs, "Good to see you. I could have come to your door and got you, you know."

"It's alright, Bugs," said Daffy, "It's not a problem."

"Well hop in, I've set a dinner at that swanky Circa 59 Restaurant over in Palm Springs. It'll take a while for us to get there."

"That's so expensive, Bugs," said Daffy nervously, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Daff," he replied smoothly, "It's all a tax right off for me anyways."

"Thanks Bug," he said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well you're worth..." Bugs started to say, but he was cut off by the unexpected fierce hug from the black duck.

"No act tonight," said Daffy softly, "No pretensions. We just tell everyone how we really feel about each other. No more pretending to hate you and play out the petty jealousy of your talents and fame. It's time the world knew the truth."

"That's the point," said Bugs as he hugged Daffy back, "There will be plenty of press there because there will be a lot of Hollywood stars there. It won't be long before our old public image becomes old history."

"I'm scared, Bugs," confessed Daffy, "no one expects much from me, a second banana. No matter how this turns out, it won't have much effect on me. You have so much to lose because of this. Your career could end tomorrow if the fans turn on you."

"Don't be," assured Bugs, "I have enough money for the rest of my life even if it all ended tomorrow. There's enough housing for us to live together or even apart in several places in the United States, Britain, France, Italy, or even Sweden. I'll never be ashamed of you, or how I feel about you. I would not have a career without a 'second banana' like you, Daff."

"I'm... I'm... _SO HAPPY_!" Daffy began to cry as Bugs handed him his hanky.

"It's okay Doc. Let it out."


	26. Chapter 26

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 26)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Buck and Glen hauled the carpet with Velma inside out to their truck. It was treated as something completely normal. Of course, they had no idea that a woman was being kidnapped inside a carpet, or that she was hogtied completely naked. She hadn't been gone long enough for her neighbors to be concerned. There wasn't a backlog of mail in her box yet.

"I swear I didn't bang her while you were gone, Buck," swore Clyde, "in any hole."

"You wanted to."

"No I don't!" he objected, "I keep telling you these fur-less creatures don't do anything for me!"

"So you didn't do anything while I was getting the carpet?"

"For the last time, I swear I didn't do anything sexual with her!" he cried in exasperation.

"Your loss," smirked Buck.

Clyde just groaned. "Just make yourself useful, and help me haul her up to the hideout," he grumbled, "If the boss says we can have sloppy seconds, I promise you can have her all to yourself. Does that make you feel better?"

"Immensely. Are you going to make out with the roadrunner hen?"

"I'm not into birds either."

"You really limit yourself, don't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Any port in a storm."

"You're gross."

"I'm just open minded..." he mused, "like wolves."

"Wolves are sickos that will bang anything or howl at anything remotely female. They have no standards at all."

"Maybe they're just ahead of their time. I think one day, cross species sex will be completely normal."

"Until that day comes, feel free to count me out."

"What ever, party pooper."

"Just do the job we're getting paid for."

"Fine."

...

Matilda felt movement stop around her. The sound of the engine stopped. Then she felt herself being slipped into a rather large burlap sack. The end was tied shut tightly over her head.

She felt herself tossed over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. There was canine growling and grumbling as she was carried out, and apparently through an outdoor space judging by the movements of the winds. She then heard a door open and the wind died as she was carried in.

There was the sound of elevator doors opening and closing, and she was unceremoniously dropped in a corner. Then there was the feeling that she was going up for some time. She couldn't tell how many floors she had gone up, but it certainly felt like many.

Then there was the feeling of navigating hallways until there was a knock at a door. There was a pause until the door was opened and she heard, "Of course we got her, boss. We hung her in the bathroom just like you said to... and she was naked when we grabbed her. We swear we didn't strip her or do anything else with her."

There was a pause.

"I swear boss! We didn't do anything!"

Another pause.

"Oh, keep my voice down. I understand."

She felt herself handed off to someone larger.

"So this is the Roadrunner's bitch?"

Pause.

"Oh... that's wicked, boss. Truly."

Pause.

"I'm not objecting. Just saying that's... wicked clever... I'll do it already."

She was dumped on something cushy like a sofa, and then felt the sack untied. Then she was dumped out. The smaller sack was removed from her feet, and then her legs were separated from her torso so she could stretch out. She felt comfortable that she could finally lay out again (especially with the egg in her ever growing larger), but then it didn't last very long.

Feeling herself lifted again, she heard a window open, the breeze come in, and then she felt as if she were being stuffed out the window over a window sill. She was briefly gripped with a feeling of terror as she thought she was going to be thrown out to the street below, the then she felt her claws getting hooked over some sort of line.

"We're hanging you 10 stories above an alley full of broken glass, wrecked cars and garbage. If you fall, you die. So you better hold on to this line for dear life." There was a pause, and then, "I'm sorry about this part. It's just orders."

She wondered what he could possibly be talking about until she realized that the sack over her head was soaked with a foul smelling fluid: Chloroform. Clutching her feet as tight as she could, she just waited for the fumes to overcome her, and put her lights out. She prayed she could hold on long enough for Beep Beep to save her.

...

Bugs pulled into the parking lot of Circa 59 with Daffy. The black duck had been transformed into a complete nervous wreck by the time they had driven from the suburbs of Hollywood to the restaurant out in Palm Springs. Bugs, on the other hand, was the total picture of calm, cool and collected. He drove around until he saw an open VIP parking space. Once he was parked, he reached over and took Daffy's hand into his own.

"C'mon Daff," he said calmly, "We have an announcement to make in dere."

"I'm glad you're here," admitted Daffy, "I could never do this alone."

"If I weren't here," he replied, "then this wouldn't be needed at all, doc."

"How can you be so calm and rational at a time like this?"

"It's just who I am."

"I wish I could be as strong as you, Bugs."

Bug chuckled, "Well I'll be strong for you too, Daff."

...

Velma came to hanging from her heels. She was still naked but for all the rope she was hogtied with. On top of that, her nipples were as sore as hell. She could feel that every hole between her legs was stuffed with something too large for her, and that made her sore too. With the blindfold and gag, she felt totally helpless.

She tested her bonds, squirming and struggling, but it was all in vain. Escape artistry was something she had never bothered to study. It didn't seem that important... until now. She wasn't sure how long she was out of it, but she did feel that she had to relieve herself again, and there was no way for her to do so with her holes so tightly stuffed.

Overall, she felt like a side of beef being cured in a freezer, but not so cold.

Then her blood chilled when she heard someone say, "Okay boss, we promise to not bother you no matter what we hear."

She felt the blindfold removed, and then she saw a sign upside down in her face. 'Remember me? Now we're going to have some fun.' Another sign replaced the first saying, 'and by "we", I mean "me".' The sign was so close and the letters so large, she could read it without her glasses. When the sign pulled back, she saw a blurry brown humanoid form that seemed familiar. Since she knew it couldn't be Wile E., she realized it had to be the brother who tried to impersonate him when he tried to rape her before. She couldn't help but cry at her own predicament.

He stepped out of view, no doubt behind her. She couldn't see what he was doing. The she felt a rope tied about her waist, and a tugging feeling down towards the floor, pulling her downwards. She felt as if she couldn't bend in any direction any more. The gag was tied to the rope behind her to severely limited her ability to turn or move her head.

She then felt rather large, tight, and weighted clamps attached to her nipples. They almost dragged her breasts down into her face. Her already sore nipple were now in searing pain. She bucked and wiggled hard, but to no effect.

The she felt something happening between her legs. Something begin to buzz and shake inside her. It was something she had never felt before, but had heard of: A vibrating dildo. She heard that some doctors still proscribed the devices as a treatment for 'hysteria'.

She then saw the brown form step before her again. Against his brown fur, the red of his canine erection was painfully obvious. Then a sign appeared, upside down to everyone but her. 'Don't say I'm not giving you a good time before I rape you.'

A clawed finger poked the head of her feminine slit, seeking her clit. It then started rubbing her there, giving direct stimulation. It only seemed but a moment before it started becoming erect, slipping by the rope running through her crotch to keep her holes plugged.

'_Bastard_,' she thought, '_somehow you're going to pay_!'

...

Bugs walked into the restaurant lobby with Daffy holding his hand, their forearms intertwined.

The head waiter looked, but only said, "Good evening, Mr. Bunny. Table for two, I believe?"

"Yes," replied Bugs as he slipped a twenty dollar bill onto the waiter's station.

The twenty vanished almost as fast as Bugs put it there. "I believe we have an immediate opening in the VIP section. Please follow me."

Bugs glanced around as they followed the head waiter. There were stars and reporters everywhere. Their announcement would be all over America within a day or two.

But then he noticed one table with some really big stars and a lot of reporter attention: Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton and Rex Harrison were all at the same table. He remembered that they were all in a just released movie called '_**Cleopatra**_'.

"Well Daffy," he said, "I don't think you have to worry 'bout too much attention with them around."

"Actually," Daffy sighed, "that's just fine with me."

The waiter stopped and waited for them to seat themselves. Even though it was a relatively small table that would only comfortably sit two, it was still large enough for Bugs and Daffy to let go of each otther.

"Would you like the beer and wine menu, sir?" he asked.

"Please," said Bugs.

The head waiter handed him the menu from under his arm. Bugs had hardly seen him take the menu from his stand. He was good. Bugs made a mental note to leave a nice tip for him.

"This will take a moment," he said, "Why don't you seat some other people?"

"Very well," he said, "I shall be back for you drink order."

Bugs nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 27)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

While Glen and Buck weren't exactly the sharpest knives in the rack, they were smart enough to know that a Roadrunner hen hanging from a clothesline over an alley was eventually going to be noticed, especially the way she was tied and hooded, so they covered her with a small carpet they pegged in place with clothespins. As she was still out from the Chloroform in her hood, it was only the hooks in her claws that kept her from falling to her death. Unbeknownst to her captors, Matilda's egg was almost fully developed, swelling her belly tightly against the ropes binding her body. It wouldn't be long before her instincts forced an attempt to lay that egg. It was a small reprieve that she was in a forced sleep that delayed her body's natural urges to lay that egg.

...

Velma wasn't doing well either. She was at the mercy of Wile E's evil brother, and he didn't really have any mercy. Hanging upside down tied like a roast turkey, he tried to convince her that he was doing her a favor by running a vibrator in her pussy before raping her. On top of that, it was hours since she had last relieved herself, and her plugged bladder and bowels were backing up badly. About the only good thing was the clamps on her nipples had made them numb a while earlier, so she couldn't really feel the pain there any more.

But the worst part was the vibrator inside her was getting her all worked up. She was feeling like she could cum no matter how much she didn't want to. Hanging upside down, she could feel her leaking lubrication as it ran down her stomach. She could almost feel how hot and puffy her nether lips were, and how her clit was standing firm and erect from its sheath bathed in the fluids she was leaking out freely.

She wanted to protest. To cry. To scream for help. But all of that was impossible with the ball gag in her mouth. All she could do was make muffled noises that seemed to make Wile E's evil brother even more aroused himself. She could tell by the way he kept sticking his red rocket in her face as he walked by. The way he would grab the clamps on her nipples just to pull, making her breasts just jut out from her chest painfully.

But if her was serious about raping her, about having his way with her, it couldn't be done while she was hogtied and hanging upside down in the bathroom. He'd at least have to move her somewhere else first. She couldn't really imagine any position in the bathroom unless he was really sick and just mounted her bent over the toilet. But that didn't matter at the moment. She was cumming and just couldn't stop herself.

...

Beep Beep and Wile E arrived at the Studio early. They needed time to speak with the head of the Studio to see about getting the ransom money for his beloved wife. Ten thousand dollars in unmarked, non-sequenced bills was more than a small investment. He hoped that the studio valued him enough to help him in his time of dire need.

The Studio head's secretary, Miss Hendershot, was versed in both Roadrunner and Coyote, so they knew they didn't need to bother with sign language around her. So she didn't seem flustered when the two of them burst into her office first thing in the morning and began blindly chattering in her face.

"Beep beep!" he started, which roughly means, 'Miss Hendershot! My poor wife has been birdnapped! The kidnapper is Wile E's brother, and he's demanding _TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS_ to give Matilda back safe and unharmed!'

Wile E woofed, which meant, 'I'm so sorry about my brother. He's always been jealous, and he's always been the petty crook in the family. Please help my friend.'

Miss Hendershot smiled, and replied, "Beep Beep, you're about the second greatest asset we have here. You've earned us that ransom money a hundred times over by now. Getting you that money is the least we could do for such a valued star. Please don't worry, I'll get you that money as soon as we can get a courier over to the bank and back. I promise."

Beep Beep hugged the woman, who oddly was not surprised, and he said, "Beep beep!" 'Oh Miss Hendershot, _YOU'RE THE BEST_!'

Oddly enough, Wile E looked at Miss Hendershot as if he were seeing her for the first time. He had treated her just like any other secretary, but she wasn't. She was the best. And with all those brains came a nice body too. She was definitely all woman, as one might say. A bit tall, but that was pretty easy to 'overlook' considering the 'rest of the package'. She had flowing locks of curly red hair that tumbled all the way down to the small of her back. Unlike most secretaries, she was encouraged to keep her hair loose so that it just draped over her shoulders as well as down her back. Her white lady's business suit barely covered her e-cup breasts with her tight vest and push-up bra threatening to pop them out with one good bounce or deep breath. The white skirt was just long enough to cover her generous backside unless a good wind blew it upwards. Even her silk panties were white, and one could just see the clips from where her garter straps held them up. White leather boots came up to just below her knees, but the white jacket had full length sleeved clipped with silver cufflinks, each one sporting a good-sized white pearl. Her pouting red lips were something men were just dying to kiss. The baby blue eyes were like gazing into the clear blue sky. There was just enough red covering her cheeks to make one thinks she was blushing about something... something naughty. Most considered her to be the most attractive woman at the studio who wasn't in front of a camera, and no one was really sure why she was not a star in her own right.

He felt lucky that he already had someone as wonderful as Velma. Miss Hendershot was far too professional to ever have a relationship with someone she worked with. It was most likely a sore point with her boss, the Studio chief, not that he would publicly admit it.

In fact, two black and white anthro furries of indeterminate species stuck their heads into the window just at that moment to say, "HHHEEEEEELLLLLLOOO SECRETARY!"

She just muttered, "Brothers..." without even bothering to look.

"Beep Beep," said Beep Beep.

"That's all right," she replied, "He's busy and I can take care of this." She then added quietly, "Besides, the less he knows, the less he might have to deny later..."

Beep Beep and Wile E just blinked at her.

"Sorry, it's corporate humor."

They just nodded as if they knew what she was speaking about.

"Just have a seat over there," she said as she pointed at the comfy chairs, "This shouldn't take long."

...

Meanwhile, at Circa 59, Daffy was fairly relieved that the reporters there were fussing over the cast of the Cleopatra movie rather than them. Bugs, on the other hand, came to make an announcement, and he was bound and determined to be heard one way or another.

There was just too many reporters to get the scoop on the movie, so the lesser known or more timid reporters got shunned away from the celebrities table. The other reporters wouldn't allow them to have any 'prime time'. In fact, Bugs noticed one of them was a lady, but she wasn't treated like any lady. Reporting was considered a 'man's world', and no place for 'soft dames'. But she paid attention when Bugs waved her over to their table.

"I take it you're a celebrity reporter?" he asked as he offered her a seat at their table.

"I'd like to be," she replied, "but no one takes me seriously."

"Who are you writing for?"

"The Greater Hollywood Screen Journal."

"Kinda small potatoes?"

"Yeah, but it's the best I can do. Did you just call me over to pity me?"

"Of course not," he replied smoothly, "I'd rather offer you a scoop."

"Really?" she asked.

"Scout's honor."

"You're a scout?"

"If the Rabbit Scouts count, yes."

"I'm Rebecca Saint James."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, "and I'm sure you know Daffy Duck."

"Who doesn't?"

"So here's the scoop, kiddo. Daffy isn't my rival, isn't my enemy, and isn't jealous of me. We're the best of friends. _The very best of friends_." He emphasized the point by putting his white gloved hand on top of Daffy's hand to show what he meant as well as stopping Daffy's hand from shaking.

"So all those years and reports about you?"

"All made up by the Studio to promote my films."

"And all those dames... woman you've been seen with in public?"

"Other than Daisy Lou, they were all arranged too."

"Fake dates?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess this is a story."

"Told ya."

"And Daisy Lou?"

"Oh, we're still very good friends, but we never took our dates anything past... friendship."

"So you and Daffy... are more than just... friends?"

"Yep."

"And you agree with all of this, Daffy?" she asked turning to the black duck suddenly.

Daffy gulped and replied, "It's all true."

"This could end your career, you know..."

"I'm rich enough to never work again, so I'm not worried about it."

"And you want me to report this?"

"Yep, a scoop for you."

"You'll be swarmed with reporters as soon as the public see this."

"I expect nothing less."

"I should have this reviewed, approved and printed in less than a week."

...

Velma hung upside down, breathing hard through her nose because he mouth was blocked. She had cum hard, and leaked a lot down the front of her stomach in the process. Her nose told her she was starting to stink from sweat and the various fluids she had leaked on herself. She was also parched, as she hadn't drank anything in hours.

A sign with huge print was shoved in her face, upside down to all but her. 'Well, I'll let you stew a while before I rape you.'

The vibrator shoved down her pussy had slowed a bit as the batteries weakened, but it was still a distraction to her. A really large distraction. She would well come again, and maybe again, before it was all worked out. The blood was pooling in her head, making her feel dizzy and her ears ring.

'I'd ask you what you have to say if I thought you could speak.'

But Velma's stomach had other ideas. It dumped straight down her upside down throat and just shot right out of her nose like a hose. She couldn't stop it from happening. Her throat and nose burned terribly. Suddenly, she was cut down, falling back first against the bare tile floor. Some hands turned her head sideways as the gag was ripped out of her mouth, and she used the chance to spew more onto the floor around her. She heaved and heaved until there was nothing left in her.

There was a voice at the door she thought was Clyde. "What's happening boss?"

A pause.

"Goodness, she spewed?'

A pause.

"Okay, I'll clean her up. You don't pay me..."

A whap.

"Okay okay, you pay me for whatever you say! I'll clean her up already!"

She felt herself sat up by furry strong arms, and a washcloth was applied to her face. A moment later, a glass was thrust in her face.

"This is an antacid, sweetie. Just drink it up, and I promise you'll feel better."

She forced herself to drink the chalky fluid. It did soothe her throat.

"Please," she begged, "I have to pee. My bowels feel like they're packed with cement. I smell horrible. My nipples are numb. _I beg you, just a little decency_..."

"Boss?"

A pause. She felt the clamps removed from her nipples. Her body was held close to his, feeling his solid wall of chest muscles under his coat of fur. It was oddly comforting at that moment.

"Da boss says I gotta help you, but none of that there funny business, or you'll be REALLY sorry."

'_I already am_,' she though madly.

"You better hold it all in until you're seated on the toilet, got it?"

She nodded. He moved the rope to start unplugging her holes, including the vibrator.

...

While Miss Hendershot was on the phone, Foghorn came in.

"I hear, I hear about your troubles, son," he said to Beep Beep, "If they won't pay the ransom, I dam well will. I swear it."

"Beep Beep," he replied.

"Oh, they are?" he asked back, "Well all well and good. But I'm willing to cover any expense the studio will not! Your happiness means more to me than anything else, son! ANYTHING!"

Miss Hendershot glanced up from the phone at his outburst.

"Sorry, I say sorry, Miss Hendershot." He hugged Beep Beep while Wile E and Miss Herndershot looked on. Neither said anything when Beep Beep just started crying into his chest feathers. "That's it, I say that's it, son. Let it all out. I swear it will all be better before you know it. I'll support you no matter how long it takes to get your wife back safe and sound. Any resource I have is at your disposal, son, I swear."


	28. Chapter 28

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 28)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Bugs and Daffy were finally returning from Circa 59. They stayed around until the place closed to make sure that they had been well seen together. After the reporter was given the scoop, a few more fans stopped by their table to chat and visit. While Bugs calmly explained their situation to anyone who would listen, Daffy was still a nervous wreck and hardly spoke at all.

The reactions were mixed. Some congratulated them on coming out, being open and honest with them, while others seemed to express revulsion. They wanted the cartoon heroes of their youth to be as they had known them forever, even if it was all a lie. Some expressed skepticism that Bugs and Daffy were even telling them the truth, preferring to believe the whole thing was some new publicity stunt to put them solidly back into the headlines after some perceived loss in their fan base.

It was lucky that Daffy wasn't driving, because he had taken more than a few drinks to 'calm his nerves' and 'bolster his confidence'. It wasn't hard liquor, but still the wine was strong enough to have an effect. While the duck wasn't plastered or rip-roaring drunk, he certainly was intoxicated enough to not drive or engage in any heavy labor.

But once they left, Daffy asked to spend the night again with Bugs so he wouldn't have to spend the extra time dropping the duck off at his apartment. Oddly enough, Bugs was agreeable to this.

...

Matilda began to awaken once the chloroform had evaporated from the sack over her head. She still couldn't see anything, or make a sound from her beak, but she could tell that something had changed. It was impossible to tell just how long her lights had been out. There was something covering her from her toes to some point over her head. It felt thick and hot, as if the sun was shining on it from the outside. She was feeling hot and smothered. Her claws hooked over a line were the only things that were keeping her from falling to something she was assured was going to be a death by having her body crushed and splintered on broken glass and other garbage.

Then she felt the egg inside her. It had to be fully grown and ready to lay, judging by the way her swollen belly was pressing back against the ropes that were binding her torso so tightly. She felt a sense of panic creeping into her mind once she remembered that if her body tried to push that egg out of her, tried to lay that egg no matter what, the unhatched chic was doomed to die without ever seeing the light of day. It seemed like their last chance to have a chic, and maybe even a hen, looked gloomier than ever.

On top of all that, she was hungry, thirsty and needed to relieve herself. But she couldn't stand the thought of soiling herself, along with the smell and the general grossness that came with it, so she did her best to hold it all in.

She felt sick. She felt disheartened. She felt helpless and powerless. A little voice in the back of her head wondered if Beep Beep would ever look at her the same again... if that egg were destroyed before it could even see life outside of her body.

...

Velma was feeling better in spite of the fact that she was still effectively hogtied. She had some time without a gag or blindfold. There was time to relieve herself while being steadied over the toilet and then getting her backside cleaned. She even got a sponge bath from Buck, who was doing it all under protest. Without her glasses, she could hardly see anything, but she could certainly hear when Buck got clocked by Wile E's evil brother whenever he made a comment the coyote didn't like.

But that changed when a new and larger ball gag was shoved into her mouth and tied behind her head. Her head was then covered with a black leather hood that only left a few small holes for her to breath through. Someone large picked her up, carried her into another room (judging by the opening and closing of doors), and laid over the end or side of a bed so that she was on the bed from her stomach up, but her legs and ass where left hanging. A thick rope was somehow tethered over the backs of her knees to keep her from lifting them. Then the large person sat on her back, his legs straddling her torso. The large hands grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them, letting the air brush over her nether lips and into her vagina itself.

She squirmed and struggled in vain, as she knew what was going to be done to her next. Her muffled pleas and begging where incomprehensible, and wouldn't have helped even if she could have been understood. And something hard and meaty penetrated her, pushing in past her dry nether lips into her unprepared pussy. She knew that the evil coyote was raping her as promised. A little voice in the back of her head wondered if Wile E would ever look at her the same again... now that she had been soiled by his brother.

...

They waited in the Head Studio Secretary's Office while waiting for the ransom money to be delivered by courier. Miss Hendershot and Wile E watched without comment as Beep Beep and Foghorn sat in the corner in adjoining chairs, and the old rooster made enough small talk for three.

They tried not to act like they were listening even though it was nearly impossible not to. Even when Miss Hendershot typed miscellaneous forms on her typewriter, it still wasn't louder than Foghorn. When Foghorn took Beep Beep's wing in his hand and held it in a supportive way, they acted like they hadn't noticed. But Beep Beep wasn't crying any more, and seemed a little more optimistic from the positive banter coming from the old rooster's beak.

While Wile E was somewhat familiar with the past that Beep Beep and Foghorn shared, he wasn't so sure if Miss Hendershot did, but then he would not have been surprised if in fact she did. She seemed to be knowledgeable of almost anything worth knowing in regards to the Studio, its stars, and its various employees.

But the knock at her office door did not turn out to be what they had expected. Miss Hendershot went to answer it. It turned out to be a messenger who asked, "Excuse me, but I was told I might find a Wile E Coyote here?"

"Yes," replied Miss Hendershot, "He is."

"I have a message for him, and I need him to sign for it."

Wile E came over and signed a clipboard before he was handed an envelope. The messenger left without waiting for a tip or anything else. He opened the note and scanned the contents, but gasp only a few seconds into reading it. With tears in his eyes, he handed the note off to the Secretary.

"Dear brother," read Miss Hendershot aloud, "We have your girlfriend as well as the Roadrunner hen. If you want them both back safe and sound, it will cost you $25,000 now. The same conditions on the money still apply. Please get the money promptly, as the longer you take to pay, the more time I'll have to amuse myself with your human friend. I'm sure you know what I mean." She paused, and then added, "It's signed, 'Vile E Coyote'." She paused again, and said, "There's a postscript, and its says 'If you don't send the money promptly, the bird gets it first. It won't be pretty. In fact, I'll be sure to mail you some of her as proof'."

Wile E, Beep Beep and Foghorn were all very horrified by what they just heard (or read, in the case of the coyote).

"Look," she said calmly, "If I can get you $10,000, I can surely get you $25,000. It might take two couriers if the first is already on his way here, but I'm calling the Bank right now just to be sure. I swear we'll get that money one way or another."

Unfortunately, her words were not as encouraging as she hoped they would be.


	29. Chapter 29

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 29)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

I should warn you that this chapter contains depictions of male on male inter-species sex. If that bothers you, I apologize and suggest you wait for the next chapter. The rest of you, I hope you enjoy it.

...

Bugs and Daffy were home from Circa 59. Soon, the word of their relationship would be out. Even though it was a small paper, those sort of stories tended to spread like wildfire from one paper to another, moving on to magazines, news reels and television. They would soon know if the world would accept them as they are, or drive them away forever.

So the two of them lay together in Bug's bed. Daffy was too nervous to sleep. He wasn't so much concerned about his own career as he was about Bug's career, but Bugs seemed to be pretty calm about anything the world threw his way. So he did his best to calm Daffy's fears by letting the duck lean against him with his strong arm around the quivering duck's shoulders.

"Gee doc," said Bugs, "You're a nervous wreck."

"I'm sorry, Bugs," he replied, "but I'm so worried about what I've done to you."

"You ain't done nuthin, doc," answered Bugs with a smirk, "You's da best friend I've had. More than friends,.. I love you. I want you to be as happy as I am. I don't have any drugs around that would help, but I think there is something I can do... to make you a bit more comfortable."

"You would?" asked Daffy, "What could you do for me now?"

"You'll see," he replied with a wink. With that, Bugs crawled under the covers until he was somewhere around the duck's hips.

"Bugs?" said Daffy, "What are you... Oh, my..."

There was soft noises under the covers. Daffy laid back until his head was pressed deep into the pillow. A minute or so passed as he breathed a bit heavier and found himself sweating a bit more.

"Oh Bugs," he panted, "That's so good... I never dreamed you'd do this for me..."

The sheets bobbed up and down around his crotch area. Another minute passed.

"Oh Bugs, this is even better than I dreamed it would be..."

The sheets continued to bob up and down around his crotch area. Yet another minute passed. Daffy was moaning his pleasure to the world. His back was slightly arched from his arousal running up and down his spine.

"I'm not sure I can hold it back much longer," panted the duck.

And then he couldn't hold back anymore. Daffy groaned as he released his wad. After another dozen or so seconds, he collapsed. Then Bugs slipped up from under the covers over Daffy's abdomen and chest. He surprised the duck by going right into a full lip lock kiss with him.

"Mmmpphhh!" moaned Daffy into the kiss. The kiss was deep, and there was some tongue exchanged as well as another thing or two.

When Bugs broke off the kiss, he asked, "Feeling better, doc?"

"Yes," he replied, "like I let some of my anxieties go with my..." He couldn't find the words to continue.

"I know," replied the rabbit with a wink. There was something white that was dripping down his right cheek. Daffy leaned in and licked it off the rabbit's face. Bugs responded by embracing Daffy with a hearty hug that pinned the duck's arms to his sides.

"I don't deserve someone as nice as you, Bugs," said Daffy after an awkward pause.

"Don't sell yourself short," chided Bugs, "It's not for mortals like us to judge that sort of thing. I'm not sure if there's anyone who's truly qualified to determine who is or isn't deserving."

"Then when do you know?"

"You don't ever truly know," answered the rabbit, "so ya just gotta go with what your heart and your gut tells ya. My heart says you're worthy of what I do for you. My gut says what happens to me is not as important as making you feel good about yourself is."

Daffy put his head on Bug's shoulder and cried. He cried tears of fear and joy, of anxiety and relief.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you ain't worthy of me. I won't let them get away with dat, even if it's from your own beak. So just let it all go. I won't judge you... _ever_." He used one hand to pat Daffy's back in a comforting sort of way.

...

"Look Miss Hendershot," said Foghorn, "Wile E, I think my little friend here needs a moment to... clean himself up. So I hope you all won't mind if we use the executive washroom to help Beep Beep... compose himself. He knows he needs to be strong for his wife and their children, I say, I say."

"Of course Mister Leghorn," she replied as she set the gold key to the executive washroom and it's accompanying gold plated name tag on the edge of the desk.

With Beep Beep under one arm, he took the key with the other, and escorted the distraught Roadrunner out of the office. Beep Beep was too depressed to even pay attention to where they were going. He could only look at the floor as they walked. Before he knew it, the two of them were in the fancy and expensive men's room. It wasn't like there was more than one, but then there wasn't really any female executives at the Studio either.

He escorted the smaller bird to a stall, and seated him on the ivory toilet. "I know, I know we've not been together in years, son, but this is tha only thing I can think of to help you. I know, I know, you have a lovely wife and all, but when you ain't with the one you love, you gotta be with the one you all are with. You all get my drift, son?"

The Roadrunner didn't not respond. He leaned down into the smaller bird's loins. At first, there was no response at all, but as minutes passed, the Roadrunner began to liven up. He leaned back against the toilet tank, threw his head back open beaked, and was soon panting. The old rooster worked without pause and without taking anything more than a shallow breath through his nose.

"Beep beep." he panted, which roughly translated as, 'Oh Foghorn, you've always taken care of me. I thought I was over you,.. but I was wrong. You even thought I would get over you. But I still love you. I'll still always love you. Matilda and the children may have half of my heart, but you hold the other half.'

A few more minutes passed as Foghorn worked and Beep Beep panted, but it seemed all too soon that the Roadrunner was experiencing the release of sexual energy that he only shared with his wife for years and years. When he was done, the larger rooster partly stood and kissed him beak to beak.

"Beeeeeeeeep..." moaned the Roadrunner, which roughly translated as 'Mmmmmm...'

Foghorn looked Beep Beep in the eyes, and said "I know the Miss Hendershot... I mean, the Studio... is gonna get you all the money you all need... but I promise I'll make sure that there's another $25,000 in unmarked, unsequenced bills available should those bastard kidnappers up the ante again... I swear if they all harm one feather on your beloved wife's body... _I'LL MAKE THEM PAY!_ You're still the one I've loved the most in my life, and _woe be unto ANYONE who would make you all cry!_"

"Beep Beep," he said quietly, which translates as, 'I don't know where I'd be without you.'

"Don't worry about it, son."

"Beep Beep," he said quietly, which translates as, 'I don't know how I'll ever repay you.'

"And no payment is ever going to be asked for either. Now lets get you cleaned up and back to the office. We don't want to miss any messages from the kidnappers, no do we?"

The Roadrunner nodded as Foghorn led him off the toilet and over to the sink.


	30. Chapter 30

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 30)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Velma was uncomfortable to say the least. A large furry had been sitting on her back for quite some time, and judging by the way the number of times her vagina and anus had been violated, Wile E's brother and the other guy must have been taking turns raping her. The vaginal wall and rectum were both painfully sore from the repeated and rough usage. Her ass cheeks were burning from the spankings they had given her, and the things they whipped her with were surely leaving marks on her pale skin.

"Hey girl," said Buck, "Da boss says it's time ta reward ya for bein such a good sport."

'_Bastard_,' she thought.

She winced as she felt something glass shoved into her ass. It felt like a bottle. A glass bottle. Perhaps something like a soda or beer bottle. The opening and neck penetrated her sphincter, and while she felt the cold smooth glass almost as a relief to her poor sore anus, she had to worry about what cold fluid was now pouring into her bowels. She could feel the pressure as if someone where holding the bottle against her ass. It was tipped upwards so whatever fluid was in it was more easily flowing into her.

Then she felt like she was getting tipsy very quickly, all the more magnified by her empty stomach and her immobilization, and she realized to her fear that whatever they were pouring into her ass was some kind of alcohol. She heard rumors of people who died because they took large amounts of alcohol in through their bowels. That the bowels allowed absorption of alcohol into the system many times faster than taking it in by the mouth.

"Hey boss," he said, "This bottle's almost gone. Should we give our good little human bitch another?"

The was a growl that bordered on a laugh, and she felt the bottle pulled. Whatever was left spilled down her pussy and thighs. It seemed only like a few seconds before another cold bottle took its place in her ass, and more chilled fluid began flowing into her bowels. This time, there was some much pressure holding the bottle in place that she wondered if they were trying to force the whole thing up into her ass. It really began to hurt her in spite of the blunting effects of her rapidly increasing state of intoxication because the sphincter muscle was only meant to be opened so far.

Then to add shame to her humiliation, the empty bottle was shoved into her pussy like some glass dildo. As the bottle in her ass emptied, the empty bottle was used to fuck her roughly. She feared that it might just break inside her. With each shove, the bottle was pushed in a little more, only to pull back and be shoved in again. It was definitely not on her list of things she wanted to be fucked by. More like her top ten list of nightmare scenarios.

"Do you think she likes this?"

There was a slapping sound.

"Hey! I'm just asking over here!"

There was a harder slapping sound.

"No, I don't think that was no stupid question, boss."

By the time that little exchange was over, the bottle was all but buried in Velma's sore sex. But the pressure kept pushing it into her. It was almost like the reverse of giving birth, but to something much smaller than a baby. This still wasn't something she wasn't ready for. But her body was resisting. It was trying to push the bottle back out of her pussy. The muscles were contracting rather firmly, but the pressure pushing the bottle inwards was just to strong.

Velma took deep breaths as the hood allowed, and tried to calm down. She knew if she squeezed the bottle to hard, it would shatter inside her, and she had no idea how much damage a pussy full of broken glass would do. She didn't want to find out. The kidnappers might just panic at the sight of her pussy bleeding so much, and she might well bleed out before the would even think to take her to a hospital or call for an ambulance. She was terrified of becoming just another nameless corpse in the city morgue.

"She ain't struggling no more. Maybe she's getting ta like dis?"

*Slap*

"Okay, okay. I'll take da bottle outta her pussy. You's happy now?"

Velma felt relief that the bottle was half pulled by hand as well as being half pushed out of her by her own muscles. Then the nearly empty bottle was pulled from her ass, the remainder running down her pussy and legs again. The rope holding down her legs was released, and then she was dragged further onto the bed on her breasts and knees. A couple of fat pillows were put under her crotch, lifting her ass off the bed as her feet were dragged roughly towards the corners of the bed. She could feel her legs being bound to the corners of the bed by the ankles.

"A little something for da road, huh boss?"

She wondered what he could be talking about when another larger and slightly different shaped bottle was shoved into her ass. Whatever this alcohol was, it felt like her ass was on fire as she felt it coming into her bowels. The bottle was held up at an angle to help it drain into her, and her ass was becoming quite loaded with fluids by them.

Her mind was out of whack. If she wasn't gagged, the things she thought about saying would have made her blush with shame if she were sober. '_Oh yeah_,' she thought, '_fuck my ass with that bottle. Harder damn, you, HARDER! Oh, the pain is so sweet_.' She could almost see the furies fucking her... raping her... it almost seemed like a turn on to her now that she was drunk. In her mind's eye, she could even see her beloved Wile E waiting for his turn to rape her.

The bottle was pulled from her ass long before it was empty. She could tell by the volume of booze that spilled onto her pussy in the process.

"What? Dis is the good whiskey. I ain't gonna let da bitch get it all herself," came the whine followed by yet another slap.

"I don't care where it's been, it's still good stuff."

There was only the sound of drinking straight from a bottle.

"Gotta keep it in."

She was too drunk to even think about what that meant, and she hardly even noticed that some kind of plug was shoved into her ass. Her anus was already too sore to care, combined with the effects of the intoxication on her nervous system. But she was pretty sure whatever she had in her bowels was going to stay there for a while.

...

Matilda had plenty of time to think while hanging from the clothesline, and she had an idea at last. When she was thrust out the window to hang from the line, she couldn't see anything, and yet she still had an idea of which way was back to the window. So if she crawled on the line the other way, she just might get to a window on the building on the opposite side of the alley. With her feet bound, she had very little room to move her clawed toes, as well as the fact she would fall to her death if she slipped off the line, but she had every confidence that she could move slowly across the line in spite of what was covering her. It might even be to her advantage if her kidnappers couldn't see what she was doing.

Time seemed to crawl at a painfully slow pace as she inched across the line. Slowly, she could feel herself emerging into the sun, and it surprisingly felt good. Her lead toe ran into a clothespin, but she couldn't let that stop her. She inched ahead until it popped off the line, and she felt something lacy as it brushed over her body. Then she felt another clothespin pop, and another. More cloth brushed against her as it fell down.

"Ralph," called a female voice from the other side, "There a hogtied roadrunner hanging from the clothesline and it's knocking off my lingerie."

"Well what do you expect _me_ to do about it, Alice?!"

"I _expect_ to you haul the clothesline and that bird in here and find out what the hell is going on! That's what I _expect_ you to do, Ralph!"

"One of these day! One of these days!"

"_Oh shut up and do it already!_"

She felt great relief as she was pulled across. The sound of clips being pulled told her the laundry was being removed as it came, but she didn't care anymore. She felt like she was saved. Her body was pulled in through the window.

"Don't just stand there!" scolded Alice, "Untie that roadrunner already!"

There was grumbling as Matilda was untied. As the hood was removed and her beak untied, she shouted "BEEP BEEP!"

"What da hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Ralph.

"Are you stupid?" replied Alice, "She said she's going to lay any egg an second!"

"Well what do you expect _me_ to do about it, Alice?!"

"Just make her comfortable and let her do what she has to! Get the wicker basket, put a bath towel to line it, and she can use it like a temporary nest! It can't be all that different from the way a hen lays an egg!"

"You mean like a chicken?" he asked.

"Well... yeah!"

"Cause you know a roadrunner female is called a hen, right?"

"Oh, what a fine time you choose to become smart!" snarled Alice.

"One of these days... POW! Right in the kisser!"

"Yeah, like you'd really ruin the best part of my body!"

"It's still attached to your motor mouth!"

"Oh SHUT UP!"

One the basket was in place, Matilda was more than happy to start the process of pushing that egg out of her body and into the bright world. She was so relieved that the egg would have a chance to live.

"You should call the police," said Alice.

"Why?" he asked, "Cause the guys next door is some kinda furry weirdos?"

"**Are you kidding me?** She was _ready to lay an egg!_ If we hadn't seen her and pulled her in, she would have broken that egg inside her body. The poor chick... it woulda... it woulda..." But Alice just couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh don't go all weepy on me, woman! I call the cops already. When the cops show up, we can tell them everything, and then they can decide what to do."

Alice hugged Matilda, and said in a faltering voice, "I don't know why, but I just have this feeling I've seen you somewhere before."

"Beep beep," she replied.

"What? You're _his_ wife?"

"Beep beep," she replied.

"_You were birdnapped from your own home_?! _By the sickos across the alley_?!"

Ralph rushed into the hallway. Now he had a real incentive to bring in the Police. She pushed as a cloudy white and gray egg fell into the makeshift nest. The first egg was followed in short order by another. With great relief, she settled onto the 'nest' and felt them underneath her.

"The Police are on their way!" came the call from the hall, "Dey should be here any time now!"

"I can't leave a mother alone!" she called back, "Just answer the door when they get here!"

"Sometimes I wonder who is really wearing the pants in this house..." he muttered as he walked towards the apartment door.

"Wait!" she called after, "Call the hospital for a bird specialist! Who knows what horrible things those bastards did to her?! We have to make sure Beep Beep's wife and her eggs are alright!"

"Make up you mind, woman!"

"_Oh just SHUT UP and do it already! Or no dinner for YOU!_"

There was grumbling as she heard the phone picked up again.


	31. Chapter 31

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 31)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

I should warn you that this chapter contains depictions of male on male inter-species sex. If that bothers you, I apologize and suggest you wait for the next chapter. The rest of you, I hope you enjoy it.

...

Miss Hendershot held the phone in her hands as she watched Beep Beep and Foghorn return. Beep Beep was still depressed, looking down at his own talons.

"I have some good new," she said, "Your wife has been saved!"

Beep Beep looked up into the secretary's suddenly full of hope.

"I'm not sure of all the details," she continued, "but apparently a couple found her tied up hanging from a clothesline between buildings. They suspect the 'furry weirdos' across the way are the ones responsible for the whole thing."

He nodded.

"The Hollywood Police and the Ambulances are on their way now."

Wile E growled softly.

"I'm so sorry," she replied, "They said nothing about Velma. But if they were both taken by the same people, she may well still being held captive in that apartment. If this is a hostage situation, then the Police are going to have to be very careful to make that she comes out of this _safe and sound_."

The coyote look nervous, if not a little sick with worry.

She was listening to the phone again, and added, "The Police will let me know when Matilda is transferred to a hospital when they check on..." There was a pause. "Her **TWO** eggs! _She apparently laid the eggs right after she was taken off the clothesline_!"

Miss Hendershot looked Beep Beep in the eyes as she said firmly, "I _swear_ a studio car will take you to see your wife _as soon as we know where she is_!"

"Beep Beep," said Foghorn, "I promise I'll _personally_ cover any hospital expense the company policy won't, _deductions included_."

Beep Beep rushed over to the secretary from the old rooster as he wing-hugged her.

"You're welcome," she replied, "But I didn't really do that much for you..."

Foghorn came over and hugged them as well.

"I say, I say," he said, "Y'all have gone way beyond the call of duty, Miss Hendershot. I'd give y'all a medal and a raise if'n I had anything to say about it."

"You're too kind, Mister Leghorn," she said demurely.

"Just saying the truth, darling. Let us know when you find out where they're taking Matilda to."

"Of course."

...

"Alice! The Police are here!" called Ralph.

"Well don't just stand there like a lump, Ralph," called Alice, "Let them in!"

Ralph followed the Police into the kitchen where he came upon Alice and Matilda.

"Pardon me, ma'am," said the guy in the suit, "I'm Detective Joe Thursday. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you have a moment." He pulled out a #2 Pencil and a notepad from inside his jacket.

"Of course we can," she replied.

"Please describe what happened that made you call the Police."

"Well, this Roadrunner was hanging hogtied from the clothesline we share with the apartment across the alley. Really, they can be rather rude and hog the clothesline all the time. I never seen such..."

"Ma'am," he interrupted, "Just the facts."

"Oh right," she said, "Well, she was knocking some of my... unmentionables... off the clothesline when I saw her hanging there. She was inching her way along the line towards our window. I got my lazy..."

"Alice!" he snapped, "One day..."

"Don't make threats in front of a detective, you dolt."

"Just keep giving the account without the editorializing it, Ma'am."

"Fine," she said, "Ralph brought in the bird and the rest of the laundry. When we untied her and took that horrible hood-gag thing off her head, she told me she was going to lay an egg any second. I got Ralph to make a nest out of the stuff we had around. While he was doing that, she told me she was the wife of Beep Beep, and that she birdnapped from her own home and held hostage by the guys across the alley. After that, I had Ralph call the Police and the Ambulance."

"I see," said the Detective, "Anything else?"

"While we were waiting for you," she added, "She said she heard them talk about having sex with another person they kidnapped. I think the name was Velma or something. She said she heard noises from the bathroom, and then she thinks this Velma was forcibly taken to the bedroom."

"Beep Beep," said Matilda.

In response to the Detective's blank look, Alice said, "She said, 'I don't think Velma was taken away, but I probably missed a few things while I was moving across the clothesline'."

"I take it you speak Roadrunner?"

"I took some lessons in Junior and Senior High School."

A Patrolman came up and whispered something into the Detective's ear.

"They're here?" he asked, "Show them in. Bring them right here."

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"The Paramedics are here. They brought a bird specialist from the Hospital with them as well."

"That's great," she replied, "Who knows what those sickos... did to her..."

"Leave that evaluation to the professionals, Ma'am. They can give expert opinions not clouded by emotion or sentimentality. We shouldn't give into wild speculation and excessive imagination."

"Maybe emotion is what we need, sometimes."

"Not in my line of work."

"You should get someone over to the apartment across the alley fast! Who knows what's going on over there?!"

"We have to be careful, Ma'am," he replied, "Because of circumstance, we have to assume that they're armed and holding a hostage. They could turn violent if we approach like nothing's going on. We have to consider the safety of the hostage."

"I see."

The Paramedics and the bird specialist from the Hospital were brought into the room. They gently moved Alice aside as they examined Matilda, and then her eggs. Using a flashlight, they looked through her eggs to make sure there was a viable chick, and that the egg shell was not cracked.

As he looked at the second egg, he said, "There's a minute hairline fracture in this one. We're going to have to use the _special incubators_ and get both eggs to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Beep beep?" asked Matilda.

"Both eggs?" interpreted Alice.

"Yes," he replied, "We need to play it safe. If one egg shows a break, we have to assume that there might be an unseen fracture in the other."

Matilda nodded.

"We need to take you to the hospital for observation as well. There's an avian rape kit that they'll be using to test you. You'll probably have to stay overnight to make sure being tied up has not caused any long term problems. We've been told you the wife of Beep Beep, so we're sure your insurance will cover the basic expenses."

She nodded.

"If the Police are done here?"

The Detective replied, "She can be questioned later. We have other things to investigate here. Feel free to take her to the hospital now."

"Very well," he replied, "Bring in the stretcher and the special incubators ASAP."

The Paramedic nodded and left.


	32. Chapter 32

When the Cameras aren't Filming (Part 32)

Beep Beep the Roadrunner, Wile E Coyote, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn and the rest are not my creations nor do I claim any rights over them (at all), and are being used in acknowledgment of that. While the Roadrunner is a property of Warner Brothers, Beep Beep the Roadrunner is the property of Gold Key Comics (to the best of my knowledge and abilities).

...

Velma wasn't doing well. Not well at all. Her thoughts were becoming completely lost. Even though she was tied strongly, she was getting muscle convulsions. And all these signs were completely lost on her kidnappers.

'She's done,' signed Vile E, 'Bring in the Roadrunner chick.'

"Hey boss!" called Clyde as he looked out the window, "Da rug has moved an da boyd is gone!"

'WHAT?! Did she fall?!'

"No," he said as he looked down, "Dey ain't no body in da alley!"

'What's going on the the apartment across the way?'

"It looks like dey's some cops in der kitchen."

'POLICE?! Stop talking so loud, YOU IDIOT!'

"What's wrong?" he asked ignorantly.

'Load the guns,' he signed back, 'The cops could be here any minute.'

He looked at Velma. She was vomiting through her nose.

'Putting a bullet in her head would be merciful.'

There was a knock at the door.

'Answer the door. If it's anyone from the Police Department, SHOOT THEM!'

"This is the Hollywood Police Department," said a man from behind the door, "and we need to ask you a few questions. We're aren't here to arrest anyone, but just gather information for a report. Please answer your door."

"Boss?" he asked.

'Okay, just answer the door, answer their questions, and act stupid. I know, it's not much of a stretch for you,' signed the coyote.

Clyde opened the door with the gun in his hand. When the Detective and two Officers waiting there with guns drawn saw it, they opened fire without warning. Several hits in the chest brought the thug down fast, gushing blood.

Vile E and Buck returned fire through the door. The Policemen dove aside.

"Hey coppers," called Buck, "Take one step in here and the hostage gets a pussy full of lead!"

"Surrender!" replied the Officer, "This building is surrounded! There's no way out! We know you kidnapped the wife of Beep Beep! Don't add to the charges of two cases of kidnapping with a charge of first degree murder!"

'They're lying,' signed Vile E, 'Cover the door and the hostage while I get some more boys!' He climbed out the other apartment window, and started up the fire escape.

A voice across the alley said, "He's going for the roof!"

He fired a few shots at the cop who shouted that, making him duck behind the wall. It was lucky that Alice, Ralph, and Matilda were all moved away from the kitchen beforehand. Alice insisted that they follow the poor Roadrunner down to the ambulance along with the Paramedics.

When shots were fired, the Detective stepped into the apartment doorway and fired three shots in the head of the distracted Buck. He went down with Clyde.

They rushed into the room to find a hogtied, gagged and naked woman reeking of booze with vomit stains spewed from her nose. Even a casual look told them that she was most likely dying, because her skin was starting to turn blue.

"I'll call for an ambulance!" called the Detective, "But try to catch the one that's already here before they leave! I don't think she's going to live very long!" One of the Policemen ran for the stairs. It was faster than the elevator. "I need you," he said of the other Policeman, "to follow the suspect up to the roof, but watch out for ambushes. If you see a gun, shoot to kill, but otherwise give him the chance to give himself up."

The other Policeman nodded and went for the fire escape. As he spoke to the Hospital, gunshots rang out from the roof.

...

Miss Hendershot put down the phone into its cradle. Foghorn and Beep Beep left for the Hospital to meet his wife a while earlier, just leaving her with a distraught Wile E.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, "but Velma is in a coma. Her kidnappers induced a severe case of alcohol poisoning from her rectum while she was tied up. She's at the Hospital where Matilda and her eggs are being cared for. We've made sure that she'll have the best doctors and care that money can buy, but they don't know if she'll ever wake up again. Your brother and his thug friends are all dead. The Police had no choice but to shoot them."

Wile E passed out on the floor.

...

Beep Beep and Foghorn rushed to the Hospital to find Matilda waiting for her husband in a private room. They let her keep the incubator for her special eggs in the room with her. It only needed an outlet, and a nurse to check on the eggs as long as they were also checking on her.

"BEEP BEEP!" he yelled as he rushed to embrace her. She opened her wings to take his hug as he got to her bedside.

"Beep beep!" she relied as she hugged him back.

"The eggs are safe?!" asked Foghorn, "I say, that's wonderful!" He walked over, glanced down through the glass dome cover, and said, "Well, they do seem to take after their mother."

"Beep beep?"

"Don't you wrinkle one feather on your head, darling," he replied, "I promised Beep Beep that I would cover any expense the company won't. I is a rooster ah my word."

"Beep beep."

"A hairline crack, you say?" he asked, "Don't fret, I've seen plenty of eggs with little iddy biddy cracks in their shells hatch with no problems at all."

"Beep beep?" asked Beep Beep.

"Beep beep!" she replied.

"You say you all was birdnapped, tied up, hooded, spanked, hauled around in a carpet, and hung from a clothesline?!" asked the old rooster in dismay, "What kind of monster could to that to a fair maiden like you?! I so want those bastard to pay for this, I say!"

"BEEP BEEP!" said Beep Beep.

"Wow," he mused, "You'd really do that to them?!"

He nodded.

"Well all that matters this moment is that Matilda is alright, and so is both of your eggs. We should let the Police and the Courts punish these monsters."

He nodded again.

Foghorn walked over, and put his wings about Matilda and Beep Beep as he said, "Well, I'm just so happy that you're both alright. Maybe y'all can let me be the godparent to your new chicks?"

The both leaned in and kissed the old rooster from opposite sides of his beak.

...

Word spread about Hollywood, then the state of California, and finally the whole nation about a few stories. About the vile kidnapping of a celebrity's wife and a co-star's lover. The ransom demands. The dramatic rescue first by ordinary neighbors across the alley, and later by the Hollywood Police Department. Their was bloody photos of the slain criminals to be shown. Eyewitness accounts to be told. Romantic stories emerged with almost no basis in fact.

Beep Beep and Wile E took a prolonged absence from the studio to take care of their kidnapping related traumas, and their fans understood it well enough.

It was enough to almost completely overshadow the coming out of Bugs and Daffy, and the duck kind of liked it better that way. However, Bugs would publicly say he was no longer dating any Hollywood starlets other than the friendly relationship he shared with Daisy Lou. And the fabled rivalry between Bugs and Daffy only lived on in their movies and eventually television shows.

...

Wile E spent the next two days at Velma's bedside. She was hooked up to IV bags. They catheterized her. They were giving her medicine through the IV. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't relieve himself. He wouldn't leave her. He just held her hand and prayed for her to come back to him. All that kept him company was the beeps of the machine that monitored her heart and respiration.

When visiting hours opened on the Saturday morning of the third day, Bugs came to see him and Velma. He put his hand on the coyote's shoulder, and said, "Doc, dis is nuts. Do you think dat Velma would be happy knowin youse makin yourself suffer like dis?"

Wile E looked down and then nodded, because he knew the rabbit was right. But just as Bugs was going to take him to the bathroom, Velma moaned and opened her eyes at last. He rushed back to take her hand again while Bugs pushed the button to call the Nurse.

"Wile E?" she asked weakly.

He nodded. Without her glasses on, he had to be close to her face for her to see him at all.

"How long was I out?"

"More than two days," said Bugs, "and Wile E's been here wit you almost every minute of dat time."

"Really?" she asked.

The coyote nodded in her face again. About then, the Nurse rushed in.

"She's awake!" cried Bugs.

"Doctor!" called the Nurse, "Velma is awake!"

"Now come on," he said as he took the coyote's arm again, "She knows dat ya love her. Now we either takes care ah you, or I know whose da next joik ta be admitted ta dis Hospital."

"Go on," said Velma, "I love you too."

…

Both of Matilda's eggs hatched safely, giving them two hens! With a father, a mother, and three older brothers, they never had to worry about being kept safe. Foghorn became a godparent to both of them. In fact, they were named Fogette and Hornetta after the old rooster.

Foghorn and Beep Beep remained very close, and Matilda always approved of their relationship.

Velma remained in the hospital for a month, with Wile E visiting her every day. He didn't go back to work for three weeks while visiting her, and both him and Beep Beep were given paid time off while their shows and movies simply replayed their past works.

Bugs and Daffy lived happily together even if they were still seen as rivals in the movies, and Daffy was always portrayed as being jealous of Bug's career. Hollywood: go figure. All of the fantastic dates about Bug's hot dates were dropped, although he was still seen in public once in a while with his friend, Daisy Lou.

Wile E wound up marrying Velma, and they lived happily ever after.

~fin~


End file.
